Une passion qui rapproche
by witchwolf28
Summary: Kim est une jeune fille passionnée de danse classique mais aussi par Jared Cameron, son béguin depuis qu'elle a 12 ans. Une passion pour la danse va les rapprochés.
1. Introduction

''Allais Kim, sois plus précise dans tes pas!'', ça c'était ma mère qui critiquait toujours la façon dont j'enchainais deux mouvements. Je soupirais en m'arrêtant, fatiguée et elle me disait de ne pas arrêter, qu'on avait bientôt fini. Voila 3 heures qu'elle me répétait ça, il était presque 22 heures et je m'entrainais toujours dans cette salle.

Moi c'est Kim, j'ai 16 ans et je suis fan de danse classique et j'en fais depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Ma mère est une professeur de danse, et je sais qu'elle voit ses échecs de sa jeunesse en moi, elle me répète souvent que je peux avoir la carrière qu'elle n'a pas eu, alors moi je fais de mon mieux, pour ne pas décevoir ma mère.

Je vais au lycée de la Push, c'est vraiment vraiment petit ici. C'est pour ça que je me réjouis de partir et d'entrer dans une école de danse réputée de New York, enfin j'espère y arriver parce qu'ici, on ne doit pas avoir de trop grande ambition.

Je suis une fille assez petite, mais pas non plus minuscule, je suis fine et j'ai les cheveux brun qui m'arrive jusqu'au épaule, j'ai la peu mate aussi et de grand yeux chocolat. Je suis une personne assez réserver et timide. Et puis j'ai des lunettes, qui font la moitié de mon visage, bien que moderne, elles sont assez grande et cela me rends encore plus timide. Mon surnom ''intello'' vient des lunettes, pas de mes notes.

A l'école, je suis en dernière année et je me réjouis qu'elle se finisse, que ses années se finissent. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'amis, j'ai Alexia et Steven, la première est avec moi en cours, on est dans le groupe A et Steven est dans le B alors on se retrouve souvent a la cafétéria. Il n'y a qu'eux qui savent que je danse et que je rêve de ce métier.

La journée de cours se passait banalement, toujours les mêmes cours, toujours les mêmes profs aigris qui se réjouissent de leur retraite. Le seul point positif de cette journée et de toutes les autres, c'est Jared, Jared Cameron, 17 ans, grand, fin et musclé. Bien qu'il ne me connaissait pas, moi je pouvais prétendre le connaitre un petit peu, après avoir être en classe avec lui depuis la maternelle. J'avais commencer a avoir le béguins pour lui quand j'avais 12 ans et ça n'avait jamais arrêter, malgré j'étais réaliste, il suffisait de mettre Joanna, sa copine a côté de moi pour comprendre que je n'étais pas son genre. Elle était belle, grande, pulpeuse mais elle n'avait pas ce point commun que j'avais avec lui...**La danse.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Nous étions Jeudi, ce qui veut dire une longue journée et une longue soirée en prévision. Je soupirais déjà en me levant. Ma mère me répetait que les études s'étaient important si je ne percais pas dans la danse. Je m'habillais toujours de façon a ce qu'on ne me remarque pas, et c'était mieux comme ca. Lorsque j'arrivais a l'école, je retrouvais Alexia avec Steven qui discutais ensemble avant de me faire un grand sourire, comme si il cachait quelque chose. Je plissais les yeux doucement avant qu'ils se mettent a parler ensemble d'une audition a l'école, que je devais y aller, j'avais toutes mes chances.

''Oh...Oh..OH!'' disais-je plus fort pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. ''Bon, a ce que j'ai compris, il y a une audition, ici à l'école?'' Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête rapidement, tout excité.

''Et alors, est ce que vous m'avez déjà vu danser devant quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère ou vous?'' Je soupirais en passant à côté d'eux pour pouvoir aller jusqu'a mon casier.

Ils me suivèrent en me suppliant d'y aller, que c'était une bonne occasion, que je pouvais montrer mon talent et que en plus ca débouchait sur un concours au niveau local puis national. Et cela me faisait réflechir et je me décidais a y aller, c'était peut être un élève plus petit ou que je ne connaissais pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais partis de l'école chercher mes affaires, Steven et Alexia étaient tout heureux que j'accepte même si j'étais vraiment stressée. Je revenais en allant dans les vestiaires ou je voyais quelques filles, elles étaient très belles, et surement douées. Je me changeais en mettant un collan noir, mes chaussures, et une blouse qui se croisait dans le dos. Je m'échauffais un peu avant d'entré dans le gymnase et me diriger vers le groupe de personne qui attendait pour passer, je ne savais toujours pas qui était l'auteur de ces auditions. Une femme me disait que je pouvais y aller ou je marchais jusqu'au centre de la piste ou je le voyais relever le regard vers moi.

''Jared..'' murmurais-je, il ne m'avait pas entendu heureusement mais j'avais le coeur qui battait très fort et il me regardait en froncant les sourcils.''

''Bon, tu commences, j'ai pas que ca a faire'' disait il assez énerver.

La musique commencait et je fis les premiers pas, avant de perdre mes moyens car je voyais qu'il secouait la tête, exaspéré et je me trompais, je ne me rappelais plus des pas. Il fit un geste comme quoi je pouvais m'en aller, sans pour autant me regarder. Je devenais toute rouge en m'en allant alors, ou je reprenais vite mon gilet et mon sac, je mettais mes baskets et je n'attendais même pas un mot d'Alexia ou Steven que j'étais déjà dehors a marché très vite pour fuir. Je me réfugiais chez moi, ou ma mère m'obligeait a manger pour pouvoir partir à la salle après. Ce que je fis, même si aucune motivation n'était en moi, je travaillais une heure avant de me réfugier dans un coin de la salle, ma tête en mes mains.

Je rentrais à 22heures, ma mère était contente car elle croyait que c'était parce que j'avais tavailler beaucoup, j'allais prendre une douche en allumant mon ordinateur pour regarder les ballets et rêvasser.

La nuit fut tout aussi pénible que la journée, je faisais un cauchemars dans lequel j'étais dans le gymnase non plus devant Embry mais devant tout les élèves qui riaient et me pointaient du doigt, ce fut vraiment horrifier que je me réveillais ce matin. Je m'habillais de plus en en plus sombre, je ne voulais pas qu'on me remarque. J'allais à l'école, voyais Alexia et Steven, ne dis pas un mot, suivais les cours, jouais avec ma nourriture à midi, et rentrais le soir toujours sans un mot. Alexia m'appelait directement en me disant que je devais être prete a 20heures, qu'on irait avec Steven dans le bar de la réserve. Je lui disais non, que je devais répeter mais elle insistait encore et encore et je finis par cèder en lui disant ''une heure'' et elle me disait de bien choisir mes habits.

Je me préparais alors, ma mère ne rentrait pas avant 21 heures ce soir, elle croirait que j'étais entrain de m'entrainer, ca tombait bien. Je mis un slim noir avec des petites bottines et une tunique ''pull'' gris ou il était marqué ''Love'' dessus. Je fis un chignon boubou, mettait mes lunettes et a 20 heures on klaxonnait, Steven avait sa propre voiture et cela tombait bien. Je descendais rapidement en me rendant dans sa voiture, ou j'embrassais mes amis.  
Steven roulait prudemment jusqu'au bar ou on entrait, vu que c'était le seul de La Push, on pouvait y entrer mais interdiction de boire de l'alcool. On entrait tout les trois en allant se mettre a une table, ou on commendait des jus de fruit, je buvais une jus de Cerise a la paille en regardant les alentours. Alexia regardait derrière moi alors ou j'entendais bien que c'était eux, bien évidemment. Je me permis un petit regard ou je vis Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jonathan et d'autres garçons dont je ne me rappelais pas. Je commencais a rougir en me retournant ou il y avait une musique douce, qu'on entendait presque pas, et eux ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Alexia et Steven voyaient que j'étais gêner. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'a ce que j'entende ''audition'' et ''potiche'' ou je me retournais en voyant Jared faire la ''ballerine'' avec ses mains au dessus de sa tête et je vis rouge. Alexia mit sa main sur la mienne en me disant de me calmer ou je me levais d'un coup en sortant des pieces de ma piece pour aller au juxebox en choissant une chanson. ''I love Rock'N'Roll'' de Joan Jett en me retournant vers lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour. Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai décidé de le faire en point de vue Jared. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews. Merci._  
_

* * *

_Point de vue de Jared._

J'étais la entrain de déconner sur la fille que j'avais vu au audition, sois disant une danseuse ''classique'' alors qu'elle ne savait pas alignée deux pas. Je fis mon pas ''ballerine'' en riant sans savoir que cette même fille était juste derrière moi, a une table avec des amis. Et puis toute façon quoi? Elle sait pas danser, elle se présente a l'audition, elle se plante, je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

On entendit une musique commencer alors, je la reconnais automatiquement, ''_I love Rock'N'Roll_'' un bon rythme qui me faisait déjà taper du pied jusqu'à ce que Paul me tapait l'épaule comme pour m'inciter a me retourner, ce que je fis.

Je vis alors cette même fille s'approcher, vous savez comme dans les films, tout lentement en détachant ses cheveux qui lui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, les lunettes enlevés, ce n'était vraiment pas la même personne et en plus elle s'approchait de moi, un regard très méchant. Elle commençait a se déchainer sur la musique, et quand je dis déchainer, je pense qu'elle me montrait clairement qu'elle savait danser et ça, je le découvrais a l'instant.

Elle était si proche de moi, que je me retiens de respirer, elle enchainait les pas bien que ce n'était pas facile sur cette chanson. Elle mélangeait classique et danse plutôt moderne. Je vu même sa jambe tendue passer devant moi ou elle se mettait tout contre moi en passant sa main derrière ma tête pour se frotter a moi sur le rythme ou j'en fus complétement scotché tout comme ses amis,plus loin. Elle enchainait les pas, et se débrouillait comme une chef ou lorsque la chanson se terminait et que tout le monde l'applaudissait, je restais comme un abruti a la fixé ou elle avait chaud et je vis que la colère était prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se dirigeait vers ses amis en reprenant ses lunettes pour prendre les jambes a son cou et s'en fuir. Embry me secouait pour que je reprenne mes esprits, et je faisais comme si ça m'impressionnait pas.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi plus tard, je repensais a la scène dans ce bar. Je ne connaissais même pas le prénom de la fille, ce fut même Embry qui me disait qu'elle était dans notre classe. Moi je m'intéresse pas à ce genre la, moi c'est plutôt du genre de...Joanna. Justement en parlant d'elle, elle doit surement m'attendre, je payais mon verre en m'en allant vers chez elle.

Le week-end fût trop court pour moi, entre la danse, les auditions et Joanna qui m'occupait pas mal, je me dépêchais d'être déjà a celui d'après. On rentrait au lycée en ce lundi matin. Malgré ce weekend surchargé, j'avais repenser a cette fille la, qui avait défendu son honneur tout en dansant sur une chanson assez...Sauvage. Je devais retrouver Joanna à l'intérieur lorsque je la vis avec ses copines entourées une autre, tout le monde criait ''Bagarre'' autour d'elles et je venais plus prés pour voir qui est ce qui ennuyait ma Joanna.

''_Alors comme ça, on devient vite une chaudasse quand le vendredi soir arrive. Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour danser contre mon copain comme ça_.'' sifflais Joanna a l'autre fille et je comprenais rapidement qui elle était.

J'arrivais près d'elles en attrapant Joanna pour qu'elle arrête de la menacer, la fille, ah oui Kim si mes souvenirs sont bon était revenue la petite intello. Cheveux attaché, lunette sur le nez et vêtement sombre qui la cachait, je vis qu'elle fut assez perturbé par l'échange avec Joanna.

''_Non mais arrête bébé, elle en vaut pas la peine cette fille, viens!_'' disais-je pour calmer Joanna en la tirant vers nos casier, dans une autre aller. C'était vrai, j'avais pas envie qu'elles se battent et que Joanna ramasse un mauvais coup, sa pourrait gâcher sa belle bouche que je venais embrasser dès qu'on fut plus loin. Elle était très...très jalouse. Et je du lui répéter toute la journée que j'en avais rien eu a faire de cette danse, bien que c'était faux car je dû reconnaitre qu'elle en avait du talent la petite Kim super introvertie.

Le soir je rentrais en déposant Joanna devant chez elle, je devais aller m'entrainer, je n'avais toujours pas trouver de partenaire. La fille avec qui je devais danser s'était foulée la cheville quelques jours plus tot et je devais en trouver une autre le plus rapidement possible. Ce concours me permettrait de me faire connaitre et entrer dans une école peut être.

Je fus rapidement à la salle ou je commençais a répéter mon numéro mais ça n'allait pas parce que je pensais a Kim et a ce qu'elle m'avait montrée hier, ce n'était pas la plus douée mais je pouvais peut être la faire bossé et puis je pensais a Joanna et je me disais que c'était une très très mauvaise idée de vouloir travailler avec Kim alors que j'étais avec Joanna.

21h30, je sortais de la salle avec mon sac sur mon épaule pour reprendre le chemin de chez moi, j'avais 500 metre a marcher peut être et ça me ferait du bien. Alors que je marchais avec mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je vis une petite silhouette derrière un homme qui tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes, il devait être saoul, ou drogués. Je fronçais les sourcils en me rendant sur place ou je remarquais la petite Kim, en tenue de danse classique, elle tenait son sac près d'elle alors que l'homme lui faisait très peur. Je prenais Kim par la main en la tirant car elle était paralysée et je la mettais devant moi pour qu'elle avance. On partait rapidement de la ou je la voyais regarder par terre, je lui demandais rapidement ou elle habitait, elle était encore sous le choc mais elle me répondait d'une petite voix. On marchait dans le silence ou je la laissais devant chez elle.

''_Tu devrais pas rentrer le soir comme ça_'' disais-je en me tournant finalement vers elle ''_C'est dangereux_''

Elle finissait tout de même par me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

''_Je dois m'entrainer moi, et je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter une voiture ou autre, il faut bien que je me débrouille._'' disait-elle avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Je n'en revenais pas, je venais de la ''sauvée'' des griffes d'un drogué ou d'un homme complètement saoul et je lui disais simplement que c'était dangereux et elle se permettait encore de s'énerver contre moi. Je la regardais incrédule avant de partir pour retrouver mon chemin et rentrer chez moi, une fois arriver, je commençais a ne pas me sentir bien, j'avais chaud, et mes muscles tiraient, je pensais que c'était dû à mon entrainement mais j'avais des crampes dans mon dos qui me tiraillait et j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Devant ses signes, ma mère appelait Sam, Sam Uley et il m'expliqua tout. J'étais entrain de **_muter_**.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon week-end. Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, cela me touche! :)

* * *

_Point de vue extérieur._

Vous pensez peut être qu'après la mutation de Jared, celui ci allait juste rentrer au lycée, il serait assis à côté de Kim en cours d'histoire et au premier coup d'œil ils allaient comprendre que c'est leur destinée. Détrompez-vous, cela ne se passe pas ainsi dans toutes les histoires, parfois certaines prennent des tournures différentes...A vous de voir laquelle vous préférez...

_Point de vue de Kim._

Après que Jared m'ait raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi avant l'attaque de cet homme complètement saoul qui n'avait aucun contrôle de lui même, je suis rentré chez moi ou ma mère, curieuse, m'avait demandé qui était ce garçon qui m'avait raccompagné, qu'elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas gâcher mes futurs plans, que les garçons ruinaient toujours tout et je vous en passe. Mon père nous avait quitté lorsque j'avais a peine deux ans, j'étais donc trop petite pour pouvoir encré les souvenirs passés avec lui, il ne me reste plus que des cassettes vidéos ou il me tient pour que je souffle mes bougies. Je ne lui en veux pas, d'être partit pour une autre femme, même si j'aime ma mère, tout le monde sait que la danse passe avant tout et elle, je ne la blâme pas parce que je sais que ça avait toujours été ses rêves. Après une brève explication avec ma mère au sujet de Jared, j'étais monté dans ma chambre, prendre une bonne douche et faire -tardivement, mes devoirs pour le lendemain. C'était mon rythme de vie, au début je m'endormais souvent en classe, lors des premières heures, j'avais du mal a me concentrer, mais après des années au même rythme on finit par s'y habituer, comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, pour ma mère c'est ''la danse avant tout''. Lorsque je fus dans mon lit, je me remis a penser a la ''balade'' avec Jared, il ne m'avait rien dit, rien dit du tout à propos de l'incident dans le bar. J'étais tellement gênée, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passer dans ma tête pour que je danse ainsi, devant Jared...JARED et ses copains. Je posais mon coussin sur ma tête pour m'énerver dedans en battant de mes pieds avant de me calmer, au moins je lui avais montrer que je savais danser et qu'il n'avait pas a me critiquer sans me connaitre. Sur cette dernière pensée, je m'endormais épuiser par cette journée.

7h40, je me réveillais en sursaut ou je regardais mon réveil et je fus horrifier de voir que j'avais une heure de retard sur mon réveil habituel. Je sortais du lit en me trébuchant au passage dans mes pantoufles laissés la, je prenais quelques vêtements ainsi en les enfilant en mettant une touche de déodorant, je mettais mes chaussures tout en brossant mes dents, n'oublions pas que je suis une femme...enfin une jeune fille et que nous sommes multitâches. Je me fis aussi rapidement que mes gestes précédent une chignon et je n'oubliais pas mes satanés lunettes. 8h04, je mis un pied dehors ou je me dépêchais pour aller au lycée en marchant, j'avais une bonne condition physique mais marcher autant et aussi vite me donnait rapidement une pointe de cotée. Lorsqu'en fin je poussais les portes du lycée, je voyais la dame du secrétariat m'appelée.

- ''Et bien ma jolie Kimmy, c'est bien la première fois que tu es en retard..'' disait-elle tout en me réclamant mon journal de classe pour bien signalé que j'avais plus de 40 minutes de retard.

- ''Une panne de réveil...'' murmurais-je avec le rouge aux joues tout en la regardant faire.

Je devais maintenant attendre 10 minutes pour passer au prochain cours. Je me rendais en attendant jusqu'à mon casier ou je découvrais un post-it collé dessus.

_''Si tu touches a mon mec, attends toi a des représailles, sale garce.'' _

Je prenais le papier en fronçant les sourcils en regardant autour de moi alors que je savais bien que personne n'était venu le mettre récemment. Je soupirais en y faisant une boule que je jetais contre la poubelle plus loin, Joanna était vraiment une fille jalouse et parano. Je ne voulais pas de son ''monsieur-je-me-la-pette'', elle pouvait bien le garder et faire pleins de petits enfants superficiels qui passeront leur temps a persécutés les autres. Et voilà, elle me mettait en colère, je sursautais lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie annonçant la fin du premier cours et le commancement du deuxième. Je me rendais avec mon sac jusque là. J'avais cours de science avec un prof assez loufoque qui sortait des blagues pas très marrante et qui y riait tout seul, comme pour nous faire comprendre que notre humour n'était pas assez développés pour comprendre. En même temps faire des blagues sur les propriétés chimiques n'était pas une chose qu'on allait appréciés ou comprendre. Alexia était à côté de moi a ce cours ci et elle prenait son bloc de feuille en commençant a écrire.

_''Tu faisais quoi ce matin?'' _Je regardais le prof alors qui continuait ses explications ou je prenais le bloc de feuille pour y écrire a mon tours. _''Panne de réveil!'' _Elle me regardait en souriant alors avant d'écrire, ce qui était apparemment plusieurs lignes et j'essayais parfois de lire ce qu'elle écrivait avant qu'elle me le passe en retour. ''_Hier, il y a Jessica qui est passée devant chez toi avec John et elle a été dire à Joanna qu'elle t'avait vu avec Jared entrain de discuter et même plus'' _Je fis de grand yeux en regardant ce qu'elle venait d'écrire ou je secouais la tête avant que le prof nous interrompe en nous demandant de bien vouloir se concentrer sur le cours et alors qu'il était retourner, je lui écrivais simplement _''Je t'expliquerai!''_

Plusieurs heures de cours passaient jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve, Alexia et moi a la cafétéria, je me rappelais soudain que je n'avais rien pris a manger ce matin, ni même de l'argent et Alexia me donnait la moitié de son dinée.

''Alors, je veux des explications!'' disait elle tout en mettant sa feuille de salade en bouche ou elle était toute excitée.

''Il n'y a rien a dire Alexia...'' disais-je en secouant la tête, c'était pénible de devoir se justifier pour cela, mais c'était ma meilleure amie alors ça allait.

''Tu m'as promis, allais dis le moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jared, et pourquoi il t'a raccompagné? Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dis, il t'a parlé du bar et il t'a embra..''

''STOP!'' criais-je un peu pour toute la cafétéria avant de regarder qu'on nous observait et je me recroquevillais un peu plus. ''Non...Écoute, je suis sortie de la salle vers 21h35 et alors que je marchais tranquillement, y a un homme qui puait l'alcool qui m'a abordé en me disant des choses complément incompréhensible...Et Jared est arrivé en me sortant de ses ''griffes'' et puis voila on a marché sans rien se dire jusqu'à chez moi et il m'a dit de faire attention et je cite ''ces dangereux'' dit celui qui habite a deux mètres de chez nous hein, non mais pour qui il se prend celui la aussi a me dire ce que je dois faire.'' Je m'arrêtais finalement alors que Alexia me regardait avec un petit sourire.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' sifflais-je avec un regard noir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me regardait avec cet air béat sur le visage.

''Non rien, je suis juste sur que la danse lui a plut...c'est tout.''

Et sur ces paroles je levais les yeux au ciel en lui disant que c'était n'importe quoi et puis que je voulais pas en parler, que c'était une bêtise. Alexia se levait pour jeter son plateau ou je la suivais jusqu'à nos casier. Je vis Joanna et ses potiches passées a côté de moi et me lancées un regard noir.

''Tient donc, la potiche de luxe n'est pas avec son ''Monsieur-je-me-la-pette'' '' disais-je en les regardant passés tout en haussant les sourcils.

Alexia ria des surnoms que j'avais employés en me disant que Jared était absent aujourd'hui et je me demandais au fond de moi si il ne lui était pas arriver quelques choses en me raccompagnant avant de me dire que non, sinon ''section de recherche'' serait déjà ici a interroger les élèves avec les parents qu'il a celui la. On partait finalement suivre nos prochains cours jusqu'à ce qu'a 16 heures on se quitte devant le lycée, elle partait en voiture et moi en bus, nous venions de deux endroits opposés et c'était pour cela que nous n'étions jamais ensemble pour venir. Bien que j'étais très fatiguée, je me décidais a aller m'entrainer au moins deux heures pour garder la forme, et le rythme aussi. Et ce fut ce rythme que je suivais au pied de la lettre pendant plus de deux semaines. Levée a 6h30, école, manger, école, manger, danse, couchée a 23h. Et ce fut deux semaines plutôt calme, je n'avais plus reçu de ''Je vais te tuer salope d'avoir piquer mon mec'' tout simplement parce que Jared n'était pas revenu en cours et que elle passait son temps a déprimés et a être soutenue par Potiches ''2,3,4'' comme Alexia et moi les appelions. Deux semaines ou je m'étais entrainer et ou j'avais réfléchis au concours dont Jared avait parler et avait passer des auditions. Je voyais que c'était ouvert pour tout le monde, qu'il suffisait d'avoir un partenaire et d'avoir une chorégraphie a présenter dans les temps. Je n'en avais pas parler a ma mère parce que pour elle, ''on ne fait pas de petit concours, on en fait un, un seul, un grand et c'est la qu'on sait si on est fait pour ça'' je trouvais les paroles de ma mère complétement dénués de sens mais je la laissais dire comme a chaque fois.

Je me mis donc a la recherche d'un partenaire, ce n'était pas obliger que ce soit un partenaire de notre école et j'essayais de voir parmi les contacts que j'avais si un des garçons accepteraient de danser avec moi. C'était ça qui m'avait occupés pendant mes deux semaines, m'entrainer et chercher un partenaire. J'étais quelqu'un d'exigeant (on se demande de qui je tenais ça) et donc même après avoir auditionner 10 garçons aucun n'avaient la technique, le profil, le charisme du partenaire que je cherchais. Je me mis donc a abandonnés les auditons, et le concours jusqu'à ce que, lorsque j'étais entrain de ranger les CD's près de la chaine hifi, j'entende la porte s'ouvrir suivi d'un.

_**- ''C'est bien ici qu'on fait passé les auditions?'' **_

* * *

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine, j'espère que cela vous a plut! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews. Et d'après vous...Qui est la personne qui vient auditionner?...  
La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;) _**  
**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir tout le monde, enfin bonsoir a mes chers lecteurs. J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plait. Très peu de Jared dans celui ci, mais introduction d'un nouveau personnage. Laissez moi vos impressions!

* * *

_Point de vue Kim._

J'avais été vraiment surprise, je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Je me retournais alors avec le CD en main ou je voyais devant moi, un peu plus loin un grand basané, les cheveux châtain avec les yeux bleus ou j'avais quelques palpitations, il était très sexy il fallait s'en douter que je n'allais pas rester de marbre devant ce genre de...garçon.

-''Je suppose que c'est ici...'' répétait il en regardant autour de lui avec un grand sourire, je lui mettais déjà l'étiquette de ''monsieur-colgate''

-''Oui, oui c'est ici...'' Je le regardais un peu gênée en bougeant un peu partout pour aller mettre le CD dans mon sac en allant vers lui pour lui tendre ma main, mais il se penchait pour me faire la bise, comme si c'était un ancien pote à moi.

-''D'accord, tu me dis quand je commence?'' Il enlevait son sac de son épaule pour le poser plus loin pour ensuite ôter sa veste en cuir en la mettant plus loin. Je savais qu'il remarquait mes joues rouges parce qu'il souriait avant de me donner un CD que j'allais mettre et il commençait à danser devant moi ou je fus très surprise par son talent, c'était le meilleur que j'avais vu jusque là et je le regardais attentivement avant que la musique s'arrête ou je souriais.

-''Bien...Très bien...Je crois que vu que tu es le seul qui s'est présenté avec un talent, donc...Si tu acceptes, tu peut être mon partenaire..'' Je m'approchais de lui pour lui rendre son CD ou il me faisait un grand sourire.

-''Génial...'' disait il comme si ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, ou j'étais toute timide.

-''Au fait, je m'appelle Kim, juste pour que tu saches comment je m'appelle...''

- ''Enchanté Kim, moi c'est David...Je suis un petit nouveau ici...Je viens juste de m'inscrire à ton lycée, et j'ai vu ton audition, je m'y attendais pas vu que ça à l'air complètement perdu par rapport à Miami...''

- ''Oh tu viens de Miami..Mais qu'est ce que tu viens te perdre ici...'' Je secouais la tête comme pour dire que c'était la pire erreur du monde mais je me rendais compte que j'avais été un peu indiscrète.

- ''Je suis désolée, j'ai été indiscrète..'' Je me pinçais les lèvres en le regardant, il riait en me disant que c'était rien, c'était parce qu'il avait fait des bêtises la bas alors que ses parents les avaient envoyer ici, chez ses grands parents.

-''J'ai une sœur, Déborah...'' il me souriait, j'avais un peu beugée sur ''nous avait envoyés'' ici et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait apporter cette information.

Je lui disais que je devais rentrée tout en regardant l'heure ou j'allais chercher mon gilet mon sac ou il fit pareil pour que j'éteigne les lumières et que l'on sorte ou on arrivait sur le trottoir.

-''Elle est ou ta voiture?'' disait-il en regardant la rue désert, heureusement qu'il faisait sombre car il m'aurait vu rougir, encore.

-''Je ne viens pas en voiture, je rentre à pied...''

-''Quoi? Tu rentres a pied, a cette heure ci..?''

-''Je n'ai pas de voiture non, mais c'est pas grave, c'est tout près...''

-''Allais viens, je te raccompagne, on pourra faire de plus en plus connaissance comme ca...''

Il ouvrait la portière niveau conducteur pour m'inviter à rentrer ou je le fis en le remerciant ou il rentrait ensuite en démarrant, je regardais sa voiture impeccable, une vieille américaine. Je lui indiquais le chemin, heureusement que La Push était petit donc on y fut vite et on avait pas fait vraiment connaissance. Je lui demandais de ne pas me déposer trop devant, parce que ma mère allait me poser plein de question. Il acquiesça en souriant ou je lui disais qu'on se verrait surement demain au lycée.

-''Euh...Kim, on est en vacance là...'' disait il en me regardant alors que je venais de descendre de la voiture.

-''Oh, oui c'est vrai...Excuse moi...Et bien, on devrait sûrement ce voir demain, à 18 heures à la salle ça te va?''

Il me répondait que tout était OK avant que je referme la porte en faisant un petit signe ou je rentrais chez moi, j'avais un peu la tête dans les étoiles, je m'étais trouvé un partenaire, j'avais vu un mec vraiment très...sexy et je commençais les répétions demain matin. J'en étais toute heureuse, ma mère avait des bagages dans le hall et j'allais près d'elle en lui demandant ou elle pouvait bien aller.

-''Jean-François m'offre un week-end en Russie pour aller voir le dernier Ballet, je t'aurai bien proposer de venir mais je sais que tu vas passer tes vacances à t'entrainer donc ça va.''

Je la regardais en disant que oui, inévitablement ou je lui souhaitais un bon week-end avant de monter pour aller prendre ma douche. Même si j'étais en vacance, cela voudrait dire entrainement du matin au soir pour moi. Je savais que j'allais finir par faire un épuisement mais je voulais le meilleur pour moi. La nuit passait, sans aucun cauchemars. Le lendemain, ma mère était partie et je me retrouvais a me pavaner dans la maison, en training et t-shirt avec un chignon mal fait et mes lunettes sur mes yeux. Je mangeais des biscuits avant de regarder l'heure, je devais me mettre en route. A 14 heures j'étais a la salle ou je commençais a m'entrainer et essayer de trouver une chorégraphie pour la première étape du concours, la sélection. Maintenant que j'avais un partenaire, je ne devais pas le décevoir.

18 heures alors que je buvais un coup d'eau et que je me reposais un peu, la porte s'ouvrait ou je voyais David arrivé avec son grand sourire en posant son sac prés de la table en me faisant la bise. Je le regardais ou il s'était mis en vêtement de sport pour attaquer directement. On essayait d'abord de ''apprivoiser'' pour après pouvoir connaitre les points fort et faible de chacun. Il était un très bon danseur, et sur le mélange du moderne et du classique on arrivait à s'imaginer quelque chose de plutôt chouette à faire ou au bout de 2 heures d'entrainement, on riait aux éclats et on s'assit tout les deux par terre pour parler et se reposer ou David me disait que je devais absolument rencontrer sa sœur, qu'on s'entendrait bien. Et on finissait par repartir, il me demandait si ça me dirait qu'on commence plutôt demain,parce qu'il devait partir demain soir ou je lui disais pas de problème, il me reconduisait encore une fois et je lui disais que j'étais vraiment mal a l'aise, de ça mais il me disait que j'étais folle, que c'était avec plaisir ou je lui fis la bise et mon coeur s'emballait encore un peu plus. La semaine se passait ainsi, la première semaine du moins. On avait beaucoup travailler avec David, il m'avait présentée sa soeur qui était folle de mode, et elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on se fasse une séance shopping, elle était très optimiste et très joviale ce qui me faisait sourire. La deuxième semaine était un peu différente, après un entrainement dans l'après midi avec David, il m'avait proposé qu'on se fasse un cinéma le soir ou quelque chose dans ce genre et j'avais été très gênée, on ne m'avait jamais invitée a sortir et j'acceptais. Je stressais vraiment beaucoup, il était...parfait, un corps parfait, un sourire parfait, une gentillesse parfaite, des attentions parfaites. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de lui, mais même avec les deux semaines, les vacances et ma rencontre avec lui, je me demandais ce que devenais Jared, je pensais a lui de temps en temps en me disant toujours qu'il devait surement faire la fête avec Joanna, s'éclater.

Il me restait quelques heures avant de sortir avec David, mon dieu comme j'étais stressée et je n'avais toujours pas décidé quoi mettre. Mais je recu une invitée surprise, avec tout un matériel de folie. C'était Déborah, la soeur de David, elle me parlait de premier rendez vous, que son frère était aussi stressé que moi, et elle me disait qu'heureusement on faisait la même taille, et la même pointure, je la voyais sortir des vêtements, des chaussures, du maquillage. Je n'étais effectivement pas habituer a tout cela mais elle me prit en main en me disant de me laisser aller. Après la manucure, elle décidait de me maquiller, je lui disais ''Pas trop'' mais elle me disait de me taire et de la laisser faire. Du fond de teint pour unifier la peau, de la poudre, un trait d'eye liner, du far a paupière, du ricil, et oui, même du ricil pour finir par le rouge à lèvre suivi du blush. Je n'avais bien évidement pas accès au miroir, et elle commença mes cheveux, ils étaient très long, et avait beaucoup de masse. Elle commençait a les lisser pour finir par boucler quelques mèches. Elle me demandait d'enfiler une des tenue, elle m'avait apporté une blouse et un jeans qui allait avec et des chaussures vraiment craquante mais avec une petite semelle compensée. Une fois tout cela fait, elle me regardait, j'avais remis mes lunettes et elle me disait qu'elle avait même penser a ca ou elle me disait de ne pas bouger...des lentilles, elle m'avait même apportés des lentilles. Elle se reculait en me regardant.

-''Parfait, tu es parfaite et je suis extrêmement douée je trouve...'' elle rigolait en tapant dans ses mains comme un gosse de trois ans.

Puis elle me dirigeait vers le miroir pour que je me découvre, elle me disait que j'étais magnifique. J'ouvrais les yeux alors en regardant devant moi, je me demandais ou j'étais passés. Je me touchais, on aurait dit une poupée.

- ''Euh...Waow..C'est...C'est moi?''

Je m'en revenais pas, elle m'avait carrément transformer, je ne crois même pas que son frère allait me reconnaitre. Elle regardait l'heure avant de rassembler ses affaires, il était bientôt l'heure.

-''Bon, j'ai dis que je te conduisais au cinéma, faut qu'il aille la surprise quand même, devant tout le monde en plus. Faudrait que je filme sa tête...Enfin, non...non je ne vais pas gâcher ca.''

Je riais en la regardant en lui disant qu'on devrait y aller et au dessus de ma blouse, elle me donnait une veste en cuir, elle était complétement folle mais elle me plaisait bien. Moi la petite Kim qui se consacrait seulement à la danse et ne prenais pas soin d'elle plus que ça était devenue une tout autre personne.

On était dans la voiture, elle voyait que je jouais avec mes doigts stressés et je vis de loin la grande enseigne du cinéma. Je me détendais et elle embrassait ma joue en me souhaitant une bonne chance. Je descendis de la voiture en inspirant, expirant avant de monter les marches gracieusement comme j'avais appris a la faire et je cherchais après lui du regard mais ce n'était pas sur lui que j'étais tombé, c'était un autre garçon qui avait fait battre mon cœur bien avant, **Jared**.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous, alors pour David, vous pouvez vous l'imaginez mais si vous voulez mettre sa tête sur le personnage que j'emploie. Je me suis tenue a la série glee (Saison 4) avec Dean Geyer dans le rôle de Brody, mais ca s'est vous qui choisissez.

Sinon pour Kim, heureux de cette transformation de look?

Enfin le fameux regard avec Jared...I était temps, il m'avait manqué lui. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre...Point de vue Jared cette fois ci.


	6. chapitre 5

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 5, un peu plus long et du point de vue de Jared. Laissez moi vos impressions! Et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fais.

* * *

Point de vue Jared.

Deux semaines étaient passées, enfin plutôt quatre. Je me sentais bien mieux maintenant et j'acceptais enfin ma condition. Celle ci étant d'avoir dans mes gênes qui font que lorsqu'un vampire approche de trop près, je me transforme...en loup-garou.

Lorsque j'avais raccompagné Kim, et qu'elle s'était énervée sur moi, j'avais eu une vague de colère et de chaleur et cela ne s'était pas calmé en rentrant chez moi. Ces légendes étant très connues dans nos familles, ma mère avait tout de suite appelés Sam pour qu'il vienne constaté de lui même que je faisais partie de la meute. Au début, j'eus vraiment du mal à me contrôler, à la moindre contrariétés, je me transformais et je dû apprendre avec Sam et Paul à me contrôler. Et d'ailleurs, j'avais mieux réussi que Paul, celui ci se maudissant d'être un loup retenait toute la colère au fond de lui et se transformait sans arrêt alors prétextant à une grippe, nous étions partis pour 2 semaines d'intense séance de contrôle et lorsque nous avons passer ce cap, nous commencions les patrouilles. Ça me faisait toujours bizarre de savoir que je pouvais tomber sur un vampire, un buveur de sang et que c'est moi ou un de mes frères qui lui enlèverait la vie. Je comprenais maintenant le lien qui unissait Sam et Emily, enfin je savais ce que c'était, peu de chance que cela m'arrive à moi.

En parlant d'imprégnation, j'étais aller voir Joanna pour voir si c'était elle mon imprégnée mais...non. Je n'avais rien ressentis envers elle lorsque je l'avais vu et elle m'avait engueuler de ne pas avoir répondu à ses messages et divers appels. Le lendemain, j'avais mis un terme a ma relation avec elle, tout simplement parce que je savais qu'elle allait m'énerver plus d'une fois et que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler vu ses sautes d'humeurs et ses caprices, je me demandais même parfois ce qu'il m'était passer par la tête.

La mutation a quand même quelques choses de bien, j'ai pris plus de 20 cm et quelques muscles en plus, Joanna avait hallucinée en me voyant en me disant que la grippe normale de faisait pas ça et elle m'avait accusé de lui cacher des choses, de ne pas avoir été malade et de m'être entrainer. Qu'elle peut être idiote parfois.

Deux semaines de vacances en plus, je m'étais re-concentré sur la danse, sur le concours que je préparais. Je n'avais toujours pas trouver une partenaire et plus d'une fois j'avais voulu demander à Kim mais après m'être foutu d'elle ouvertement, je ne pense pas qu'elle accepterai.

Le Samedi soir, le dernier samedi des vacances, on avait décidé de se faire une soirée ''normal'' d'adolescent. On ressortait avec nos amis, Paul et moi les avions évités durant plus de trois semaines et ils n'étaient pas au courant de notre mutation, c'était un secret jusqu'au jour ou eux aussi se transformeraient. On attendait plus que Collin, Seth et Brady lorsque Paul regardait vers les escaliers avec un petit rictus lorsqu'il voyait une jolie fille arriver et il me tapait sur l'épaule pour que je la regarde. Elle regardait les marches, comme si elle n'était pas très a l'aise avec ses talons, elle me fit pensé à quelqu'un que je connaissais mais je ne savais plus dire qui avant de voir son visage un peu mieux ou je murmurais tout doucement ''Kim'' presque inaudiblement mais elle levait le visage enfin comme si elle m'avait entendu, ce qui n'était pas possible et mes yeux rencontrèrent les yeux, elle se figeait, en plein milieu des escaliers à me regarder et je fis de même, bien que elle ait été relooké, elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux bruns très charmant, je me noyais dedans. Je sentais un lien doucement se tisser, comme si il partait du centre de notre corps à chacun pour se rejoindre, un pont entre nous deux, c'était le soleil qui venait chasser les nuages au dessus de ma tête. Je venais de trouver mon âme-sœur.

Alors que j'étais entrain de la regarder, avec un éclat d'amour et de passion dans les yeux, elle détournait la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelée et elle montait les marches un peu plus vite pour aller rejoindre un garçon, un grand, musclé, basané. Elle venait placé une de ses mèches derrière son oreille en ayant son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite avant de lui faire la bise.

- ''Tu es belle, Kim'' disait il en souriant, un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- ''Elle est pas ''belle'', elle est magnifique ducon.'' disais-je en le fusillant du regard et tout ce que j'obtiens fût des sifflements des garçons derrière moi.

- ''Et bien dis donc Jared, il suffit que la petite Kimmy fassent plus attention à elle et tu craques toi...'' disait Quil hilare en me regardant.

Je sentis comme un tremblement du haut de ma colonne vertébrale ou Paul nous excusait pour aller plus loin.

-''Putain Jared tu viens de..de t'imprégner, ok elle est avec un autre mec mais c'est sûrement juste un ami, reprends toi, ne me force pas a appeler Sam.'' disait Paul en me tenant par les épaules pour que je le regarde bien en face.

''Ça va, ça va lâche moi.'' je soupirais contrarié. Cela m'énervait que lorsque je tombais sur mon imprégnée, que ce soit quelqu'un que j'avais blessé et que je la vois le jour ou elle a un rencard avec son don juan. Je secouais la tête avant qu'on ne rentre et que je la regarde faire. J'avais envie d'être à sa place, lui offrir le cinéma, la nourriture, la regarder rire pendant le film, ou pleurer parce que c'était un film romantique. J'essayais tout de même de ne pas passer pour un psychopathe. Je regardais le film qu'elle était entrain de choisir et on passait un a côté de l'autre lorsqu'on regardait les affiches. Il y eu peut être 10 cm entre nous deux et je sentis un courant d'air frai émanant d'elle. Elle était si belle, si douce, si gentille et moi je m'étais moqué d'elle. J'avais cassé les pieds pour aller voir le même film qu'elle, et ça paraissait bizarre que 7 jeunes hommes aillent voir une comédie romantique mais je les avais forcer. J'étais plus haut qu'elle donc je pouvais tout voir. Elle riait, et son coeur s'accélérait lorsque sa main rencontre celle de son voisin, ''David'' apparemment, à ce que j'avais entendu.

Apparemment elle n'était pas indifférente à lui, ça se voyait à son comportement, ça se sentait à son coeur. Je fulminais dans mon siège, les mecs râlaient de devoir supporter ce film, mais Kim elle aimait bien, alors j'aimais moi aussi. Ca paraissait assez guimauve non? Je n'en pouvais rien, elle était ma destinée, mon empreinte, ma futur femme, la futur mère de mes enfants...Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait d'abord que je me rapproche d'elle et qu'elle accepte mes futurs excuse.

Lorsque le film fût fini, on sortait tous et j'étais venu avec Paul et je l'obligeais bien évidemment à suivre la voiture de ''David'', une vieille américaine, on savait tous que c'était pour frimer. Je levais les yeux au ciel, on s'arrêtait un peu plus loin pour pouvoir observer la scène. Ce n'était pas très bien d'espionner, mais c'était MA Kim...enfin..bientôt.

Je la vis donc sortir, mes yeux brillaient en la voyant, elle avait du mal avec ses semelles compensée mais elle était très jolie, et je savais que si elle n'avait pas eu ce relook elle aurait quand même été la plus belle a mes yeux, Kim était Kim, même avec du maquillage, des cheveux frisés et des talons. Il la raccompagnait jusqu'au pas de la porte.

- ''Il va l'embrassé'' disait Paul d'un air distrait, on aurait dis qu'il voulait qu'on parie dessus mais je lui lançais mon poing dans son bras pour qu'il se taise.

Mais il n'avait pas tort, je le voyais replacé une mèche de ses cheveux ou elle rougissait, je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup de petit amis, elle avait l'air toute gênée, comme une enfant de 5 ans que l'on découvre avec du chocolat autour de la bouche après avoir piqué un bonbon et puis il se lançait en venant embrasser ses lèvres. Je cru devenir fou. Voir la fille que j'aime le plus au monde, celle qui était destiné à être MIENNE avec un autre garçon qui l'embrassait mais elle se détachait vite de lui en lui disant qu'elle devait rentré, qu'ils se verraient demain. QUOI?! Ils ont encore rendez-vous demain? Et puis elle ajouta ''à la salle, à 13 heures''.

''Pourquoi elle veut le voir a la salle? Quelle salle? Celle de cinéma?''

Je parlais tout seul et je le vivais plutôt bien. Paul riait en me sortant de mes rêveries.

''Non, je crois pas Jared..Je crois plutôt que ta Kim s'est trouvé un partenaire pour danser...'' et il fit des mouvements avec son bassin tout en riant, je le fusillais du regard.

''Tu te crois drôle? Pourquoi elle aurait un partenaire de danse, à part pour un concours je vois pas...Oh punaise, elle va faire le même concours que moi...Kim..pourquoi..'' ma tête retombait contre le dossier ou Paul démarrait alors en disant que j'en avais eu assez pour aujourd'hui, alors que je m'éloignais de chez elle et de ses battement de coeur, je vis une lumière, apparemment dans sa chambre, elle allait rejoindre son ''David'' dans ses rêves, a moins qu'elle ait une petite pensée pour moi. Je savais que notre regard de tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre. Je l'avais plusieurs fois surpris d'ailleurs a regarder vers moi durant la séance en détournant à chaque fois le regard lorsqu'il rencontrait le mien.

Je fus enfin rentrer et j'allais directement dans ma chambre, tournant en rond. J'avais aujourd'hui rencontrer la femme de ma vie, celle qui allait devenir un jour ''Madame Cameron'', celle que pour qui je serais capable de tout, celle pour qui je me sacrifierais, et c'était Kim. Je ne pu dormir cette nuit tellement j'avais été tourmenté. Je n'avais jamais fais attention à Kim, je ne savais même pas qu'on avait des cours ensemble, et puis je l'avais remballer à l'audition, parce qu'elle était stressée et qu'elle avait ratée un pas. Je m'étais moquée d'elle devant mes potes, et elle m'avait montrer et renvoyer en pleine face que j'avais eu tort de l'envoyer balader et de me moquer d'elle et puis je l'avais sauvé des griffes d'un alcoolique mais je la comprenais, je comprenais pourquoi elle s'était énerver sur moi.

Le lendemain, je partis pour aller chez Sam, qu'il m'explique ce qu'il m'arrivait, il riait en me disant que c'était juste l'imprégnation, que je devais prendre mon temps et ne pas bousculer Kim, que tout allait parfaitement aller si je ne m'énervais pas, si je ne perdais pas le contrôle.

''Comment veut tu que je perde le contrôle, c'est mon empreinte...'' disais-je en secouant la tête ou je vis Sam légèrement tourner la tête, avec de la honte qui passais dans ses yeux.

''Je suis désolé Sam...J'ai pas réfléchis à ce que j'ai dis...''

Je parlais d'Emily et lui, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et l'avais blesser. Je grimaçais encore une fois en m'excusant de nouveau, j'étais pas fort malin. Mais Sam poursuivait avec ses explications ou Emily me rassurait en me disant qu'elle viendra à moi et je lui répondis que ça, j'en étais pas sur.

Je passais l'après midi chez eux, et j'en profitais pour manger pendant qu'ils me parlaient et le soir nous nous étions rendu en foret pour patrouiller, au cas ou. Et ce soir la, je m'étais poser derrière la maison à Kim, dans le fond de son jardin, c'était la foret et j'avais passer ma première nuit en temps que loup devant chez elle à m'endormir sur le son du battement de son coeur.

Le lendemain, je repartais chez moi pour aller me changer, c'était notre premier jour de lycée depuis les vacances, ce qui voulait dire premier jour que je verrais enfin Kim, sans son David. Mais ça c'était ce que je croyais, j'étais arriver avant tout le monde pour l'attendre pour pouvoir lui parler et je la vis rapidement arriver...dans l'américaine de son David. Je soupirais longuement en me demandant ce qu'il faisait la, je pensais d'abord qu'il l'accompagnait, mais non, il sortait avec un sac lui aussi. D'accord, c'était un élève en plus? Calme Jared, Calme...

Paul me rejoignit rapidement en me saluant avant de regarder l'endroit ou je regardais.

- ''Ouf, pas cool ça...'' disait Paul en secouant la tête.

Comme si je ne le savais pas, Kim était redevenue Kim. Elle avait remis ses lunettes, elle avait refait son chignon, et elle était avec un slim, des ballerines et une blouse classique. Elle était très jolie, je la préférais encore plus comme ça. J'aurais pu aller vers elle, l'intercepter, la tirer hors des griffes de son..ami, copain, je ne savais même pas mais je ne le fis pas. Elle me regardait un instant, avant de voir Joanna qui arrivait sur moi pour passer son chemin pour entrainer David à l'intérieur.

Joanna arrivait donc vers moi, comme pour me supplier de la reprendre, qu'elle voulait être avec moi et je lui avais répondu clairement que moi pas, que j'avais plus envie. Je cru qu'elle allait me tuer.

-''Tu es déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre? Sache que je découvrirai qui c'est et crois moi qu'elle regrettera de sortir avec toi.''

-''C'est quoi c'est menace la Joanna? Tu crois me faire peur? Allais, débarrasse le plancher, j'en ai marre de te voir, toi et ta troupe de potiches.''

Elle semblait indigné de mon temps avec elle et tout en relevant le menton, elle partait tout en parlant a voix basse avec ses amies. Et je rentrais à l'intérieur du lycée ou je voyais Kim présenter David à Alexia et Steven. Je les connaissais parce qu'ils habitaient près de chez moi et que nos parents se connaissent et tout ça. Alexia était sous son charme et Steven s'en foutait un peu. Je m'avançais vers eux ou Kim me lançait un petit regard qui ne m'échappait pas, ou David passait son bras autour de son épaule en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient aller en classe maintenant. Je sentais que ma Kimmy elle était toute gênée, et c'était peut être que je vois cette scène qui la dérangeait, elle n'était pas indifférente à moi, c'était déjà ça.

En classe, le David fût obliger de se présenter devant la classe. Je le fixais, lui lançant un regard noir même si je m'en rendais pas compte. Alors monsieur venait de Miami, ce qui expliquait son teint, il avait une soeur avec qui il était ici, et qu'il était déjà content d'être ici tout en souriant à Kim. Ok il veut que je me jette sur lui et que je le tue ou?

Mais il me fallait un plan, pour pouvoir parler à Kim et l'idée d'aller parler à Steven me venu, mais je savais qu'il lui dirait, alors peut être que je pouvais introduire un de mes éléments vers eux, Seth! Je me retournais vers lui avec un joli sourire, comme quand je voulais qu'il me rende un service, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait y aller lui, d'habitude j'étais toujours celui le moins gênée d'abordé une fille...bon après Paul, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien, il ne comprenait pas encore ce que c'était l'imprégnation et je lui demandais juste de lui parler, de lui poser des questions, de devenir ''ami-ami'' je savais que Kim était une personne gentille et qu'elle n'avait pas de mal à accepter de nouvelle connaissance, enfin je pense.

A midi, j'allais m'installer à côté de mes amis, ou je demandais à Seth qu'elle court il avait en commun avec elle, si il lui avait déjà parler et il se posait des questions sur moi mais je m'en foutais, j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Je me voyais mal arriver vers elle ''Et Salut Kim, je suis le gars qui me suis moqué de toi, t'ai insulté de potiche mais boom, je suis devenu un loup-garou et tu devinera jamais quoi, tu es la femme de ma vie, sinon c'est quoi ton film préféré?'' non effectivement je crois qu'elle me prendrait pour un con et même pire, un fou.

Ma journée se passait alors ainsi, la regarder, la fixer, la sentir, la suivre. Chance pour moi, elle ne remarquait rien, je faisais toujours semblant d'avoir un intérêt d'être derrière elle dans le couloir, ou de la regarder, si il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait pu porter à confusion. On avait sport en dernier cours, ce qui voulait dire cours encore avec elle. Je me changeais rapidement ou j'étais dans les vestiaires avec David, pfu même que moi j'avais des plus beaux abdos que lui. Bon, je devrais arrêter là, on dirait un gamin, oui mais un gamin super jaloux.

Le professeur nous disait que c'était voley et combien était content, moi je m'en foutais tant que je pouvais voir Kim. Je me mettais en place, juste à côté de son ''copain'' ou il lui faisait de joli sourire. Pendant que je la regardais, en veillant que la balle ne lui fasse pas mal. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que je tourne mon regard sur Joanna qui me fusillait du regard, oups, elle avait du remarquer qui je regardais, effectivement parce qu'a la seconde d'après, je la vis sauter sur Kim pour la pousser afin d'intercepter la balle. Kim tombait ou je fus en un rien de temps à ses côtés.

- ''Kim, Kim ça va? Tu as rien de casser?'' elle me regardait un peu perdue, plus de peur que de mal heureusement.

Je l'aidais à se relever ou elle était d'un coup rouge sur les joues ou elle me remerciait ou David arrivait juste après.

- ''Kim, tu vas bien? Tu veux aller t'assoir deux minutes?'' disait il en venant la prendre près de lui, il l'emmenait sur le banc.

Joanna me regardait avec un sourire content, elle savait qu'elle arrivait à me toucher en faisant du mal à Kim. Je les regardais si câlin, si tendre ou je commençais à trembler. Joanna qui faisait mal à Kim et c'était lui qui prenait soin d'elle, ça ne m'allait pas. Paul le remarquait en me poussant jusque dehors ou quelques metres plus loin, alors que j'entrais dans la forêt derrière l'école, mon loup repris le dessus sur l'homme et de grosses pattes s'affaissaient sur le sol pour commencer à m'enfoncer dans cette foret noir.

* * *

Et donc voilà ce sera tout pour ce soir!  
J'espère que j'aurai de joli review à lire pour écrire ce week-end! A bientôt :)


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir, un chapitre pour vous donner la lecture pour ce week-end si vous êtes coincés chez vous à cause du froid, de la neige. Enjoy ! Et merci pour vos reviews. Certaines me disent qu'elle préfèrent David à Jared...Plus pour longtemps je crois...;)  
_

* * *

_Point de vue de Kim._

A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux c'était toujours pareil, j'avais son regard qui me revenait en tête et je me demandais si j'étais folle, comment est ce possible qu'un regard vous transperce comme ca, et ce n'était pas un regard comme Jared avait l'habitude d'attribuer, non c'était un regard plutôt...admirateur? Je ne sais pas, mais il m'avait électriser. Des centaines de questions revenaient dans ma tête, je tournais la tête vers mon réveil avant de soupirer, une heure du matin et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Peut être qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, qu'il m'avait prit pour une autre mais c'est pas possible, David m'a appelé ''Kim'' bien fort et son manège n'a pas arrêter. J'étais confuse et je n'arrivais pas à dormir avant deux heures du matin, m'endormant sur ce regard qui m'avait transpercer.

_Flashback._

Je montais rapidement les escaliers, j'avais peur d'être en retard, je ne sais pourquoi mais deux marches avant d'atteindre le sommet, je relevais la tête comme pour chercher David mais je tombais sur Jared. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que son regard m'avait lancé un courant chaud dans tout mon corps. C'est comme si j'avais pu voir deux chaines nous lier mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'avais aucun moyen de me détacher de son regard si perçant. On aurait dit qu'il voyait tout à travers moi.

''Kim?''

Je me retournais alors, j'avais eu du mal à enlever mes yeux de ses yeux et ceux ci se posait sur David, très élégant, très beau aussi. Je marchais jusqu'à lui et je sentais toujours ce regard chaud dans mon dos.

''Tu es très belle Kim'' disait-il tendrement.

Je le regardais en ayant le rouge qui me montait aux joues instinctivement, même avec un nouveau look, j'étais toujours la même. On entrait dans le cinéma, j'avais l'impression de rêver, j'avais l'impression que Jared et sa bande nous suivait. David me laissait choisir le film, il y en avait un sur la danse mais ce serait un peu trop pour nous alors je choisissais une comédie romantique Americaine, faites de gros clichés sur l'amour.

Mon étonnement était grand lorsque je voyais Jared et tout ces amis plus haut que nous, David me faisait passer avant de s'assoir à mes côtés en souriant, je lui rendais son sourire avant qu'il ne prenne ma main, je fus un peu surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas et mon cœur recommençait a battre plus fort. Je regardais le film, j'avais vraiment l'impression que des yeux me fixaient et je me retournais plusieurs fois pour voir Jared m'observer comme je le pensais, je me sentais mal à l'aise et en plus le film était...ringard à souhait. Je m'en voulais d'avoir emmener David ici mais je le voyais rire alors c'était déjà ça.

Après le film, David m'avait raccompagné chez moi, le silence dans la voiture avait été apaisant, pas gênant. Je sortais de sa voiture en le remerciant mais je me rendais compte qu'il me suivait jusqu'au pas de la porte. Comment est ce que je dois faire? Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire déjà? La bise? Le bisous? La main? Oh oui, je me vois bien lui serrer la main, quelle idiote. Il fit le premier pas en embrassant mes lèvres, mais je devenais tellement rouge que je me dégageais un peu en lui disant ''Merci..pour cette soirée'' en lui indiquant l'heure à laquelle il devait venir demain à la salle avant de rentrer chez moi, toute tremblante. Un garçon, un danseur, un jeune homme très séduisant avant poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'avait emmené au cinéma. J'étais sur un petit nuage mais rien n'y faisait, le regard de Jared revenait dans ma mémoire. J'allais me débarbouiller et me brosser les dents avant d'entrer dans mon lit ou au lieu de penser au baiser, à la soirée. Tout ce que ma mémoire se rappelle c'est ses yeux.

_Fin du Flashback. _

Je m'étais réveiller en sursaut pensant que j'étais en retard avant de regard l'horloge, il était 10 heures du matin. Je m'étirais longuement en me disant que j'avais très bien dormis pour une fois. Je sortais du lit, ma mère était toujours en vacance avec son Jean-François, elle m'avait téléphoner en me disant qu'elle restait plus longtemps, que je danse. Bien sûr, ta fille va bien maman, merci de demander. Elle m'avait énerver ce jour là et David m'avait rassurer.

J'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner en rêvassant, peut être que Jared n'avait pas entendu mon prénom hier, peut être qu'il a vraiment cru que j'étais une autre personne et c'était pas celle là que je décidais que je n'allais pas changer, et que je ne voulais pas être comme toute ses filles. Je reprenais mes lunettes, refaisais mon chignon avant de m'habiller d'un legin noir avec une longue blouse et des baskets. Je me rendais à la salle avec un jus de fruit en main. Il était 12 heures et David venait dans une heure ce qui me laissait le temps de commencer à m'entrainer. La journée se passait très bien, on ne reparlait pas du baiser et on se concentrait sur la danse, tout ce qu'il me fallait mais en me raccompagnant chez moi le soir, il m'avait sourit tendrement.

- ''Tu sais Kim, tu as les plus douces lèvres que j'ai jamais toucher, sincèrement.''

Je ne savais comment réagir à ça, c'était quelque chose d'assez complexe quand un garçon à midinette disait d'une fille timide qu'elle avait les lèvres les plus douces, cela voulait peut être dire qu'il voulait recommencer.

-''Oh..Eh, merci..A demain David...''

Je sentais que mes joues commençaient à faire la concurrence aux tomates mûres. Il riait, attendrit surement avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et partir. Je rentrais rapidement en m'enfermant pour monter dans ma chambre, je commençais à danser, une danse ridicule mais j'étais contente de son compliment avant de me figer, et m'approcher de ma fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et les bois plus loin, j'avais cru voir des yeux, enfin une couleur étrange de yeux. Mais j'avais dû surement rêver. Ce soir là je pris un long bain, demain c'était la rentrée, un long soupire m'échappa, retour au problème. Mais j'allais revoir Jared et je me demandais si il viendrait me parler, me voir, me demander si c'était moi, du moins je l'espérais.

* * *

Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour aller prendre le bus, encore une fois ou j'étais en retard. J'avais à peine eu le temps de mettre mon écharpe. Je me retournais en voyant la voiture de David ou je le regardais assez perturbée, je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir me chercher. J'allais près de lui en m'installant côté passager.

- ''Comment vas ma petite Kim?''

Je le regardais en plissant les yeux, alors j'étais ''sa'' et puis ''petite Kim'' ce qui faisait carrément gamine, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le siège en murmurant que j'allais bien avant de regarder la pluie commencer à tomber et je râlais parce que je n'avais pris aucun parapluie.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je voyais Jared attendre la comme ça, regarder dans notre direction. Est ce qu'il savait que c'était moi? J'allais lui faire un petite sourire lorsque je voyais Joanna arriver vers lui en trombe. Vaut mieux pas s'attaquer à elle, c'est une psychopathe cette fille. Je prenais le bras de David en l'entrainant à l'intérieur pour le présenter à Alexia et à Steven que je n'avais pas revu des vacances. Alexia était toute excitée, elle posait des questions à David, alors que Steven lui écoutait juste. Je regardais derrière le dos de David en voyant Jared arriver ou on échangeait un regard qui me faisait comme une aiguille dans mon corps, je baissais la tête en rougissant avant que David passe son bras autour de mes épaules en me disant que c'était partit, je ne compris pas son geste mais je le suivais.

Il se présentait à la classe, David était une personne très sur de lui mais n'en disait pas trop. Et je me rendais compte que j'en connaissais pas beaucoup sur lui. La journée se passait globalement bien, même si j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir des yeux qui me fixaient, à chaque fois je voyais Jared sur mon chemin, qui regardait ailleurs, parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était surement moi qui me faisait des idées.

En dernière heure, c'était sport, j'étais contente parce que j'allais enfin pouvoir me défouler, j'allais me changer, j'étais avec Alexia pendant que les Potiches et celle de luxe parlait de Jared tout en me lançant des mauvais regard? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais moi? Elle à un problème cette fille.

On se rendait dans la salle, je frissonnais, il ne savait pas chauffer des salles ici. J'allais m'assoir sur le banc avec Alexia, on faisait un groupe Mixte car le professeur des garçons était absent.

''Volley!'' annonçait le professeur alors que tout le monde râlait, il fallait bien sûr que je me retrouve dans l'équipe de Joanna, on avait fait deux équipes de filles et deux de garçon, par ordre alphabétique. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas contente.

Le jeux se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que je relève le regard vers Jared qui me souriait, j'allais attraper la balle lorsque je sentis un corps se projeter sur moi ou je tombais sur le sol froid et dur. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir c'était qui.

''Mais..Mais monsieur, je voulais juste la balle, elle avait l'air dans les nuages alors...''

Elle lui fit son petit sourire et elle ne fut pas renvoyer, bien évidemment. Je sentais des doigts brûler ma peau pour m'aider à me relever ou je vis Jared, un Jared tout inquiet me regardant. Il me demandait si j'allais bien tout ou j'hochais la tête en devenant toute rouge, David le poussait peu pour me reposer les mêmes question et m'emmener sur le banc en me forçant presque. Je vis Jared figer, les poings serrer, si fort que ça en devenait blanc. Je vis Paul pousser Jared vers la sortie, je me demandais ce qui l'énervait comme ça, c'était peut être moi? David n'arrêtait pas de me demander si ça allait en me donnant à boire. J'avais envie d'aller voir Jared mais je me retenais.

Je restais sur le banc jusqu'à la fin des heures de gymnastique avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires pour me rhabiller et sortir rapidement ou je tombais sur Paul en fonçant sur lui.

- ''Oh..Oh excuse moi...Je ne t'avais pas vu..'' disais-je en me sentant rougir.

Paul riait en me regardant, il avait ce petit air malicieux sur le visage qui me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- ''Pourtant avec de grand verre ainsi!''

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de rire en comprenant que ce n'était rien qu'un petite blague. Je décidais de m'en aller, il devait surement attendre une de ses copines.

- ''Attends Kim, ou tu vas, c'est toi que je voulais voir!''

- ''Moi? Mais pourquoi, moi? Je vais bien, remercie Jared pour moi!''

- ''Je pense qu'il préférait que tu lui dises toi même, enfin, tu fais quoi Samedi?''

Je rêve ou Paul Lahote me demandait ce que je faisais Samedi? J'étais dans mes réflexions ou il me fit de petit signe devant moi pour que je reprenne mes esprits.

- ''Euh...Et bien je ne sais pas, pourquoi?''

- ''Bien, alors tu es prise, il y a une fête chez moi à 21 heures, tu es invitée.''

Une fête. Je n'ai jamais été à une fête parce que jamais personne ne m'avait invitée a une fête. Je le regardais en hochant la tête avant de me retourner pour marcher avant de me retourner.

- ''Euh Paul...''

- ''Oui?''

- ''Je ne sais même pas ou tu habites...'' disais-je en riant légèrement, mes pommettes toute rouges.

Il arrivait vers moi alors en me disant de me tourner tout en prenant un papier et un bic dans son sac, il était entrain d'écrire sur mon dos avant de me donner le petit papier.

- ''Merci...C'est gentil..''

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller en croisant David qui le regardait et puis moi avant de secouer la tête, il conduisait jusqu'à la salle de danse ou on répétait et on parlait aussi pendant nos pauses.

- ''Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait le grand mec la tantôt?''

- ''Qui ça? A Paul, juste m'inviter a une de ces fêtes...'' disais-je en tournant la tête sur le côté, vers le miroir tout en buvant un coup d'eau.

- ''Ah bon, il t'invite souvent comme ça?''

Je me demandais pourquoi il me posait autant de question, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire et puis je me rendais compte qu'en 6 ans jamais Paul Lahote m'avait parler, m'avait regarder et encore moins inviter à une fête. Je me posais des questions sur ses intentions.

- ''Non,ça doit être un parie entre lui et ses amis.''

J'étais assez déçue, je pensais vraiment qu'il avait voulu m'inviter, gentillement à sa fête, je me relevais ou David me retenait en souriant.

- ''On pourrait y aller à sa fête, tout les deux ensembles.''

Je le regardais intrigué avant d'hausser les épaules en lui disant que c'était pareil pour moi. On recommençait à danser alors pour finir vers 21 heures et passer quelques minutes devant chez moi pour parler avant que je l'embrasse sur la joue pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Nous y étions enfin, nous étions Samedi, il était 20 heures et j'étais prête depuis une heure déjà, j'attendais que David vienne me chercher, je ne savais pas comment me comporter à cette soirée, faire comme si je savais tout ou lui sourire poliment tout en le maudissant.

J'avais des habits qui faisaient plus fête en laissant pendre mes cheveux, ils étaient long, brun et bouclaient un peu vers la fin.

20 heures 30, David klaxonnait ou je sortais en fermant la porte derrière moi avant de me rendre dans sa voiture et il me volait un baiser.

- ''Tu es vraiment très belle, je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.''

Je lui répondais par un petit sourire, il était toujours très optimiste, alors que moi j'étais sur ma réserve. Je lui donnais la feuille ou Paul avait inscrit l'adresse, on tournait un peu et je pensais même que c'était une fausse mais on arrivait devant une maison ou il semblait qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Je sortais de la voiture en repassant mes vêtements d'un coup de main avant que David vienne à mes côtés et on traversait la rue pour aller sonner chez Paul, il venait nous accueillir.

- ''Kim tu es venue!'' disait il d'un ton enjoué, est ce qu'il était déjà saoul, et puis son regard se posait sur David. ''Accompagnée...Bonsoir, je suis Paul.''

Je le regardais, il avait bien détaché ses mots et ses expressions. Kim présente, grand sourire, Kim accompagnée, moue boudeuse. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup ainsi. Je rentrais alors en le remerciant en prenant la main de David, il y avait bien trop de monde, tout ceux de notre école, enfin presque. Je donnais ma veste en jeans à Paul qu'il allait ranger.

La soirée commençait, je prenais un verre en plastique rouge, les classiques ou je buvais. David et moi on restait ensemble, je faisais un pas, il le faisait, je me sentais en sécurité. Je voyais ses amis, à Paul. Ils me regardaient tous à leur tour ou je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je donnais mon verre à David en lui disant que j'arrivais, que j'allais au toilette. Je cherchais celle-ci dans la maison, avant de sentir une main me tirer dans une autre pièce, il faisait tout noir, mes yeux d'humaine n'avait aucune idée ou j'étais et qui était cette personne, je reconnu malgré tout ses doigts brulant sur ma peau. Mais Paul et ses amis avaient tous les mains brûlantes. Sans que je ne sache dire un mot, je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes, tout cela m'apaisait d'un seule coup ou je me laissais aller contre les lèvres de mon bel inconnu. J'étais sur un petit nuage quand celui là mettait fin avant de ne plus rien sentir autour de moi, la porte s'ouvrir, une ombre, et un claquement de porte. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. J'avais été trainer dans une chambre sombre, j'avais reçu le plus beaux baiser que j'avais jamais reçu, en même temps ce n'était pas difficile. J'en avais reçu que deux. David et cet inconnu. Lorsque je ne sentis plus le rouge sur mes joues, je décidais à redescendre sans être aller au toilette ou David était dans un coin seul, et je venais le chercher en lui disant que je voulais m'en aller, il ne posait pas de question, et posait les verres sur la table. Je demandais à Paul ma veste qui fut surpris et déçu que je parte aussi vite, il me la rendait, je l'enfilais en sortant à toute vitesse suivit par David, on retournait chez moi. Je lui disais merci, mais que je ne me sentais pas très bien, et il comprenait en posant un baiser sur mon front. Je passais le pas de la porte, je touchais mes lèvres pour me demander si j'avais rêver ou. Mais non, j'avais encore cette sensation, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Alors que j'allais enlever ma veste, je sentais un papier dans ma veste que je tirais, j'avais pourtant vider mes poches. Je regardais le papier tout en montant dans ma chambre.

_''Inconnu'' _suivit d'un numéro de téléphone, mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire, je le compris assez vite. Celui qui m'avait embrasser avait aussi mis ce papier dans ma veste. J'étais toute excitée avant de me demander ce que j'allais faire avec, et sur mon lit, assise en indien, j'avais mon portable et ce numéro à côté. Je n'aurai jamais été capable de lui téléphoner, j'entrepris alors un message.

''Bonjour...'' _j'effaçais_. ''Bonsoir...'' _oui c'est déjà ça_. ''Qui êtes-vous?'' _Non j'efface, c'est trop directe._

Et ce fut comme ça pendant une heure, j'écrivais, j'effaçais. J'entrepris juste d'écrire _''Bonsoir'' _et je verrais si j'ai une réponse, c'était peut être juste un canular.

Je posais mon portable sur ma table de nuit, presque sur que je n'aurai pas de réponse tout de suite. Mais j'entendais mon portable vibrer ou je me relevais en le prenant.

_''Bonsoir jolie Kim, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais m'envoyer ce message.'' _et là mon cœur ratait un battement, j'étais toute excitée. Je décidais de ne pas répondre aujourd'hui, il attendrait demain matin, pour l'instant j'allais dormir.

_**Ma dernière pensée : Son regard. Les lèvres de l'inconnu sur les miennes. Ce numéro.**_

* * *

Alors votre avis? J'espère recevoir quelques unes de vos reviews que je me fais plaisir à lire, merci de suivre cette fiction.  
Alors une idée de qui peut être cet inconnu? Moi oui hehe ;)_**  
**_


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour :) Chapitre 7 est là ! Ceci est un POV Jared, pour expliquer l'histoire de ''l'inconnu'' plus en détail. Il est court, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez :) A vos reviews :D

Merci pour celle que j'ai reçue, j'ai beaucoup aimé lire celle de ''penpen01'' : Ne t'inquiète pas, David sera là encore un petit peu, et pour ta question, je répond par ce chapitre à ''comment l'inconnu sait que c'est Kim'' :)

Ah et je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et/ou les fautes d'inattentions!

A bientôt :)

* * *

_Point de vue Jared._

Paul m'avait parlé, il m'avait prit par les épaules en me suppliant de me calmer, ou alors de courir très vite vers les bois. Il avait lu au fond de mes yeux à quel point j'avais été désespérer de savoir Kim avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'étais le seul fautif, l'ayant ignorer durant des jours, des semaines, des mois, et des années même.

Alors Paul m'avait dit qu'il avait un plan, que je pouvais aller me transformer mais que je revienne vite. J'avais donc couru à l'auré du bois pour pouvoir me transformer et me défouler. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'adorais et je détestais mon état. Je détestais le fait de me transformer à chaque contrainte, mais j'adorais le plaisir que ça me procurait lorsque mes pattes rebondirent sur le sol dur de la foret et que je puisse me libérer.

J'avais couru à peu près une heure dans les bois, soutenu par Sam dans ma tête. Il m'avait dit qu'il me fallait du temps, mais encore plus à elle. J'étais retourner chez moi, heureusement j'habitais une maison qui donnait sur les bois et de ce fait je pouvais mettre des vêtements près des arbres. Je rentrais chez moi par derrière, ma mère surement entrain de travailler, je partis prendre rapidement une douche avant d'enfourcher ma moto pour rejoindre Paul comme il me l'avait demandé et répété par message.

Une fois chez lui, il jubilait car il disait que son idée était excellente. Je dû lui reconnaitre ce point, c'était une bonne idée et il me disait qu'il avait déjà fait la première partie du plan, à savoir inviter Kim a une fête. Mais...le problème c'est que c'était elle la première prévenue et Paul dû envoyer le même message à tout le lycée pour prévenir qu'une fête était organisé chez lui, ce samedi à 21 heures.

La semaine s'était passée rapidement, on avait tout mis en place. Je m'étais dis que je devais me procurer le numéro de Kim, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le faire, si je voulais que mon plan fonctionne, je ne me voyais pas aller demander à ses amis son numéro, car ils allaient lui dire et je serais découvert. A la place, je m'achetai une nouvelle carte que je rechargeais au maximum et de ce fait, lorsqu'elle m'enverrait un message, si jamais elle le fait, je saurais que ce serait elle.

Nous y étions, j'étais entrain de tourner en rond chez Paul, ses parents étaient partit en voyage pour fêter leur 20 ans de mariage, ou une affaire ainsi. Les premiers invités arrivaient et je n'arrêtai pas de dire à Paul qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Je fus en haut, près de la fenêtre lorsque je vis l'Américaine de David arrivé. Alors elle lui avait demandé qu'il l'accompagne. Un sentiment de déception arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la voiture. Elle était magnifique, elle avait une beauté naturelle et une tel grâce. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice, de maquillage, de talon pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était belle.

Ce n'était pas le discours que j'avais souvent tenu à son égard pourtant, et je m'en voulais d'avoir été un salaud pareil. Je m'étais souvent moquer d'elle à cause de ses lunettes et elle n'avait pas répondu, elle avait rougit, et avait pris ses livres pour partir. Et maintenant, ce que je pense de ses lunettes? Que ces lunettes faisaient tout son charme, même si elle était belle sans, elle était encore plus belle avec.

Elle s'approchait, j'entendais d'ici son coeur battre très fort. Je savais que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à une fête. Du moins, une fête organisée par les plus populaires du lycée. Je priais pour qu'elle monte au moins une fois, je devrai peut être lire les livres sur nos légendes, peut être qu'il a un sort, ou un envoutement..._Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? _

Je tournais en rond, comme précédemment mais cette fois ci en haut. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle était la, Paul était monter me voir en me disant que le numéro était dans sa veste. Et que c'était son premier verre. Aucune raison pour qu'elle ait une envie d'aller au toilette alors.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que c'était fou comme plan, il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle monte, et que j'y arrive. Enfin, ce que je m'apprêtai à faire n'était qu'une partie du plan plus...comment dire. Pour mon plaisir personnel. J'avais envie de la toucher et l'embrasser, mais pas d'une manière perverse, non j'avais juste envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour qu'elle oublie toutes les lèvres, ou seulement les lèvres de David qu'elle avait toucher, c'était égoïste, je le savais mais c'était ma Kim, même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Et la touchée, je voulais juste que ma main frôle la sienne.

Je sortis de mes rêveries lorsque j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers, je devais agir au plus vite, alors qu'elle cherchait les toilettes, je la tirais dans la pièce ou je me trouvais. Elle n'avait même pas crier, surement prise de cours. J'avais fermer la porte, et l'avait doucement déposer contre. Je la regardais une seconde, je remerciais ma condition et le fait que je pouvais voir dans le noir, pour le fait que j'étais entrain de la regarder et d'analyser son visage. Je vis des yeux assez paniquer et la seconde plus tard mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Son coeur s'était emballer, ma main avait frôler la sienne et elle s'était enfuie à toute vitesse juste après. J'avais vérifier à fermer les volets après qu'elle soit arrivée à la fête, pour plonger la pièce dans un noir total et qu'elle ne me voit pas du tout.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était en bas, entrainait David dehors et ils repartaient tout les deux. Je descendais alors ou Paul me sourit de l'autre côté de la pièce en me montrant son pouce en l'air, il était content de lui et de la mission qu'il avait été en charge. C'est à dire glisser le papier avec mon numéro.

Je finissais par laisser Paul et sa fête, fête mise en place uniquement pour le plan. Pour que moi Jared, je puisse parler à mon empreinte, Kim. Et Paul devait maintenant gérer cela parce que je rentrais chez moi, je me posais dans mon lit, repensant à ce baiser tout en gardant mon téléphone devant moi. Je regardais l'heure en estimant depuis combien de temps elle était rentrer, du moins si elle était rentrer. Je failli sauter de joie lorsque je reçu un message d'elle. Il était uniquement marquer _''Bonsoir'' _mais je savais que c'était un grand pas pour elle et qu'elle avait dû hésiter avant de l'envoyer. Mes doigts glissaient sur le clavier, je lui marquais beaucoup de chose, j'effaçais, recommençais. Mais je finissais par une simple phrase ponctué de politesse et un soupçon de malice.

_''Bonsoir jolie Kim, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais m'envoyer ce message.'' _

Après l'envoie de ce message, j'attendu encore longtemps mais elle s'était surement endormie et j'espérais que ses dernières pensées vacille sur notre baiser de ce soir et qu'elle se pose des questions. Je finissais par moi aussi céder à mon sommeil, les patrouilles de ces derniers jours m'avaient épuiser et j'avais du sommeil à récupérer. Tel un bon loup, je dormais plus de 15 heures, si bien que ma mère avait du venir me secouer pour me réveiller en me disant que j'exagérais vraiment. Je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que je pense à Kim, à hier soir, ses lèvres, sa douceur et je tâtais ma table de nuit en prenant mon téléphone. 2 enveloppes s'y trouvaient, je regardais d'abord le message de Paul car je savais que c'était soit Kim, soit Paul. Je l'avais prévenu que je garderai ce numéro là pendant un moment.

_''Alors, tu me dis rien?! Elle t'a envoyée un message?! Je veux tout savoir.'' _

Mais ce fut sur le second que je m'arrêtais en oubliant complétement de répondre à Paul. Celui ci était de Kim, il datait de 8h52. Elle était une lève tôt, alors que moi ici il était presque 15 heures.

_''Figures toi que j'ai failli ne pas répondre, qui es tu?'' _

Elle était plutôt direct, je me mettais correctement dans mon lit, surélevant le coussin où je m'appuyais la seconde d'après. Je tapais le message, une pointe d'excitation à chaque lettres écrite.

_''Je ne peux pas te le dire aussi facilement, sinon je n'aurai pas écris ''Inconnu'' au dessus du papier. Mais rassures toi, je ne suis pas un psychopathe.''_

Je comprenais qu'elle se demande qui j'étais, c'était pas tout les jours qu'on était embrasser dans une chambre noir, et qu'après on tombait sur un numéro inconnu. Je me levais finalement en allant prendre une douche avant de descendre et petit-déjeuner. A 15h20, c'était tout à fait logique de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ma mère me demandait ce que j'avais avec mon téléphone aujourd'hui, d'habitude laisser de côté, aujourd'hui, je l'avais en main à chacun de mes mouvements. Elle ne me répondait pas, je supposais qu'elle était à la danse.

Je mettais mon téléphone sur vibreur lorsque je me décidais à passer chez Paul. Il m'avait envoyé le message dans les alentours de midi. Lorsque j'arrivais, sa maison était impeccable, et je me demandais ou était le Paul que je connaissais. Il m'accueillait en râlant, que je le dérange devant sa partie de console, ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois. Je m'installais dans son canapé, avec un soda à la main et il me souriait bêtement attendant surement à ce que je lui raconte.

- ''On s'est échangé quelque message, elle m'a demandé qui j'étais et je lui ai répondu qu'il fallait qu'elle patiente pour le savoir.''

Il hochait la tête en disant qu'il avait eu une merveilleuse idée tout en souriant avant de se remettre à sa partie. Après quelque minute, je criais en me soulevant du canapé avant d'attraper mon téléphone.

- ''Putain Jared, c'est qu'un message, relax!''

Oui, qu'un message pour lui, un espoir pour moi. Ce message était de Kim effectivement, et je me concentrais pour le lire.

_''Celà me rassure effectivement, mais qui ne me dis pas que tu me mens? Tu pourrais me dire que tu n'en es pas un, alors que tu en es un.''_

J'avais commencer à froncer les sourcils lorsque je lisais ce message avant de rire en secouant la tête, Paul soupirait en me disant que j'étais chiant mais je l'ignorais.

_''Je ne te donne qu'un indice alors, je suis dans ton école, de ton année. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, pour le reste, tu dois me faire confiance.''_

Et j'avais l'espoir, rien qu'un petit espoir qu'elle me l'accorde. J'étais prés à tout. Je voulais apprendre à la connaitre ainsi, c'était assez ringard mais je me disais que ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour elle que je vienne l'aborder après des années d'ignorance. Je voulais que Kim soit mienne, je voulais tout lui dire et je voulais qu'elle accepte d'être dans mon monde. Et pour que cela arrive, il fallait juste qu'elle me fasse _**confiance.**_

* * *

Bon vous auriez tous deviner que l'inconnu était Jared, je vais approfondir de ce côté là, (c'est à dire les messages) et le fait qu'il y ait un rapprochement virtuel et puis plus tard réel. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant!**  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir, j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end. Voici un nouveau chapitre et merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews. Et même si je n'ai pas de reviews, que vous lisez ma fiction me fait chaud au cœur!  
_

* * *

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais bien cette idée de parler à un inconnu. Pourtant nos parents nous le répètent assez souvent ''Ne parle pas aux inconnus!'' alors qu'on a 10 ans et qu'on va chercher des bonbons à l'épicerie du coin. Mais là, j'en avais plus 10 et cet inconnu était quelqu'un de mon école donc c'était plus rassurant. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, crée un lien peut être. Enfin, pour l'instant, nous n'avions qu'échanger quelques messages. Soit c'était moi qui était occuper à la danse, soit c'était lui qui ne répondait pas et je ne savais pas pourquoi et je ne me voyais pas lui demander des comptes.

En parlant de danse, le concours était pour dans un mois, la pression montait mais David me rassurait sans arrêt en me disant qu'il fallait que je crois en moi. Il était adorable, toujours présent à me faire remonter la pente. Depuis le cinéma, on ne s'était plus embrasser et nous en avions même pas parler.

Je sortais de mes rêveries lorsque la sonnerie retentissait dans l'école et que les élèves se dépêchaient d'aller jusqu'à la cafétéria. Je ramassais mes affaires en posant mon sac sur mon épaule pour retrouver Alexia qui m'attendait, on se rendait en silence jusqu'au réfectoire, alors qu'on s'était arrêter pour chercher après une table, je fus bousculer et je savais très bien qui cela pouvait être, Joanna et sa bande qui passait entre Alexia et moi.

Joanna portait de grand talon qui résonnait dans la salle, les cheveux lisses jusqu'au fesse elle se dandinait, espérant surement que Jared la regarde et se dise qu'il avait fait une erreur. Elle marchait toujours avec la tête haute. David arrivait près de moi alors en me souriant tout en replaçant une des mèches de mes cheveux.

- Ça va, elle ne t'a pas fait mal?

Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse avant qu'il ne prenne ma main pour qu'on aille s'assoir, nous n'étions pas loin de celle de Jared, Jacob, Paul et leur copains. Ils étaient très bruyant, trop même. J'avais sortis mon téléphone discrètement en regardant pour voir si j'avais un message de cet inconnu, je soupirais en le rangeant. David me demandait si ça allait ou je lui répondis poliment que tout allait bien. En réalité je n'avais pas reçu de message de lui depuis hier soir. En arrivant ce matin à l'école, j'avais regarder tout les garçons de l'école, un à un et je me demandais si c'était eux mais je n'avais pas encore trouver de réponse à cette question. _''Qui est l'inconnu?'' _

David et Alexia parlaient un peu comme ça, apprenait à se connaitre et moi j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées, ma tête appuyée contre ma main comme si elle était lourde, ce fut David qui me ramenait à la réalité. Je lui souriais, assez gêner. Parfois je me demandais comment il faisait pour rester avec moi, oui on était partenaire en danse mais il était beau garçon, très séduisant et pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veux.

Après avoir manger notre sandwiche, David me demandait si il pouvait me parler, seul à seul et dans un endroit moins bruyant. J'hochais la tête en me levant ou il me prenait la main pour qu'on sorte dans le petit jardin sur le côté de l'école. Il restait quelque minute silencieux, j'avais peur qu'il me lache pour le concours.

- Voila...Kim...Je sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, mais tu me plais assez...bien..Et je sais pas ce que tu as ressentis, lorsqu'on s'est embrassé mais depuis j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer...

Je le regardais en faisant de grand yeux, derrière mes grandes lunettes. Est ce qu'il était sérieux? Est ce qu'il était vraiment entrain de me demander de sortir avec lui? Ou si ce n'était pas le cas, il voulait m'embrasser encore une fois. J'étais un peu sans voix.

- Est ce que ton silence veut dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

- NON! Enfin..Non..Oui...Je..J'aimerai aussi recommencer...,_disais-je d'une petite voix, timide._

Cela dut lui faire plaisir vu qu'il s'approchait de moi en caressant ma joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique, j'étais comme une de ces jeunes filles dans les films à l'eau de rose. Et pourtant, malgré ce baiser magnifique, je me surpris à me dire que ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec le baiser de l'inconnu que j'avais reçu. ''Le baiser de l'inconnu aux lèvres chaude'' comme je l'appelais. Je m'en voulais de penser à ça alors qu'un jeune homme très beau, très sexy était là à m'embrasser.

Je mis fin à ce baiser lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Mes joues étaient très rouge et il me le fit remarquer, en ajoutant que ça lui plaisait beaucoup qu'il me fasse cet effet là.

-J'arrive, je vais au toilette...

Et sur ces paroles, je me retournais pour aller m'enfermer dans une des toilettes. Je sortis mon téléphone, déjà toute contente de recevoir un message de lui.

_''J'espère que la peste ne t'a pas fait trop mal. J'espère aussi que le baiser que tu viens d'avoir avec ce garçon ne veut pas dire que tu es avec.''_

Je regardais l'écran de mon téléphone, je l'avais enregistrer sous le nom ''Inconnu'' car je ne savais rien de lui pour l'instant. Alors il avait vu que Joanna m'avait bousculer, mais il avait aussi vu que David m'avait embrasser.

_''Non, Joanna ne m'a pas fait mal, j'ai plus peur pour ses faux seins que pour moi. Et puis...'' _

Je regardais l'écran en fronçant les sourcils, est ce que j'étais avec David ou pas? Oui, vu qu'il m'avait embrasser deux fois, et qu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Donc oui j'étais avec lui.

_''Et puis, si je suis avec lui. Pourquoi, est ce que tu es déjà jaloux?'' _

Je l'envoyais avec un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de sortir, je ne m'étais qu'assise sur la planche, qui était fermer bien évidemment. Je me mettais devant le miroir, mes joues étaient toujours rouge. Je me détendais en soufflant avant de me laver les mains et de ranger mon téléphone pour pouvoir rejoindre David qui m'attendait avec son petit sourire en coin. Il m'attrapait la main, mais pas de façon amicale, plutôt...comme un couple. Les doigts enlacés, les mains assez moite enfin pour moi surtout. Je n'étais jamais sortie avec un garçon auparavant, c'était tout nouveau pour moi.

On allait jusqu'à mon casier ou je rangeais mes livres et prenait les autres avant que David et moi avancions jusqu'à notre classe. C'était le cours d'histoire, j'étais normalement assise à côté de Jared, mon cœur s'accélère. Pourquoi à chaque fois que son prénom passe dans mon esprit, mon cœur s'emballait? Ce fut David qui prenait sa place, le professeur s'en foutait en peu de la place qu'on prenait, et le fait que je m'étais retrouver à côté de Jared était parce que j'étais la seule place qu'il restait. Et en parlant de Jared, il arrivait en s'avançant vers nous.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à ma place? _disait il presque en sifflant tout en regardant David d'un regard noir._

-Je me suis installé à côté de ma copine, je savais pas que la place t'importait autant.

Jared soupirait tout en passant devant nous avant d'aller se mettre plus loin. Un banc avait été mis en supplément lorsque David était arriver et maintenant ce fut Jared qui l'occupait. Je regardais au dessus de mon épaule en le voyant toiser David d'un air méchant avant de se calmer lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, ce qui me fit perdre un peu de mes moyens. Reprends toi Kim, tu sors avec David!

Le reste de la journée en cours se passait bien, David me raccompagnait en me disant qu'il serait à la salle pour 19 heures. Je lui souriais avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres et descendre de la voiture pour entrer chez moi. Un message de ma mère sur la boite vocale.

_''Kim, chérie. Il y a une tempête de neige ici, les avions sont bloqués, je ne serais de retour que dans une semaine. J'espère que tu danses tout les jours et que tu manges bien, et bio bien sur. Il faut garder la ligne. Je t'embrasse.''_

J'avais l'impression que mon prénom était lié a ''Danse'' et ''Bio'', comme si ces deux facteurs me définissaient. Je montais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs, je reçu enfin un message de mon inconnu.

_''Oui, je suis jaloux.''_

C'est tout? Je regardais le message, il était jaloux alors. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, il m'appréciait vraiment cet inconnu pour être jaloux? Mais je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un derrière moi, jamais personne ne m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma, à une fête ou autre chose. Jusqu'à ces derniers temps bien sûr.

_''Pourquoi es tu jaloux? On ne se connait même pas.'' _

_''Tu penses que je ne te connais pas? Tu as peut être raison, mais sache que je compte bien te connaitre.'' _

_''D'accord, apprends à me connaitre alors. Mais que sais tu sur moi?'' _

_''Je sais que tu t'appelles Kim, que tu es une danseuse hors pair et que tes lunettes te font un charme fou.'' _

Je commençais à vraiment rougir là, si bien que je me couchais dans mon lit avec mon téléphone au lieu de faire mes devoirs.

_''Merci pour ces compliments, même si je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas vrai.''_

_''Ah, une autre chose que je sais sur toi, tu n'as pas vraiment confiance en toi ET tes lèvres sont parfaite, ainsi que tes baisers."_

Je regardais le téléphone, les mains un peu tremblante. Je ne répondais pas en me cachant. C'était vrai, je n'avais pas confiance en moi et en ce qui concerne les baisers, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je reposais mon téléphone sur mon lit pour aller faire mes devoirs mais à peine installer que mon téléphone vibrait déjà et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller voir son message.

_''Est ce que je t'ai choqué? Excuse moi, reprenons depuis le départ. Je suis un inconnu qui désire te connaitre, seulement cela.''_

_''Non, je ne suis pas choquée, juste intimidée. Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'as embrassés et que tu me dises cela, c'est tout. Bon, est ce que je peux en savoir plus sur toi ou toujours pas?''_

_''Tu peux me poser des questions, je te répondrais si je trouve que cela ne révèle pas mon identité.''_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car en regardant l'heure, je me rendais compte que j'étais en retard pour la danse. Je m'y rendais presque en courant, avec ma capuche sur ma tête dû au mauvais temps. J''étais entrain d'ouvrir la porte lorsque je sentis des mains sur moi, je me retournais en poussant un cris en voyant le sourire de David. Je poussais alors un long soupire de soulagement, il m'avait fait une de ces peur. On entrait tout les deux, je lui souriais en allumant les lampes.

- ''J'ai apporter ma pizza, ça ne te dérange pas? J'ai du conduire Déborah à son entrainement et j'ai pas eu le temps de manger.''

- ''Non vas y je t'en prie.''

Je souriais en allant enlever ma veste avant d'échanger mes baskets contre mes chaussons et m'assoir par terre pour m'étirer, David me tendait un bout de sa pizza comme pour me demander si j'en voulais et je secouais la tête. Ça sentait bon, mais je ne pouvais pas en manger, c'était trop gras.

- ''Kim, je suis presque sûr que tu n'as rien manger aujourd'hui, si tu continues tu vas avoir un épuisement, je suis d'accord qu'on s'entraine ainsi, mais tu as besoin de manger. Allais prends un bout, cela ne va pas te tuer.''

Je le regardais assez choqué de ce qu'il me disait, mais il s'inquiétait c'est tout et c'était la première personne qui s'inquiétait pour moi, ça me réchauffait le coeur. J'hochais la tête en prenant le morceau de pizza alors, toute gênée et je commençais à manger, et très vite. Je mourais de faim et la pizza était délicieuse. Je vis David se pencher au dessus du carton pour venir prés de moi pour enlever la sauce tomate que j'avais au coin des lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

- ''Me..Merci...''

Après cette pause pizza que je regrettais déjà. Je me mis en place pour pouvoir commencer, notre chorégraphie était en place, mais nous avions des portés que nous devions répéter même si David disait que c'était parfait, nous étions au point et je me réjouissais de présenter notre travail devant le jury.

Après que nous nous soyons entrainer pendant 2 heures et demi, David me raccompagnait chez moi, comme tout à l'heure je posais furtivement un baiser sur ces lèvres avant de sortir. Je regardais autour de moi, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être observer, c'était surement la fatigue qui me faisait ça. Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de rentrer chez moi et sauter sur mon téléphone pour voir si j'avais un message de mon inconnu.

Est ce que cela fait de moi une garce que je me réjouis de rentrer pour voir si mon inconnu m'avait laisser des messages alors que deux minutes avant j'étais avec mon petit copain, en y repensant, c'était bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un ''petit copain'' ou ''petit ami'' mais je m'y habituerai surement.

_''Un nouveau message, Inconnu, 20h17'' _

_''C'était juste un message pour te souhaiter un bon entrainement aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'on parlera un peu quand tu rentreras. Tu as des questions à me poser et inversement.''_

Je souriais pour moi même tout en allant prendre ma douche avant de m'installer sous la couette et au lieu de prendre mon iPod comme je le faisais d'habitude pour écouter diverse musique classique, je pris mon téléphone en écrivant un message à mon inconnu.

_''Je suis rentrée, merci j'ai eu un très bon entrainement. J'attends tes questions. La première pour toi sera...Quel âge as tu?'' _

Et ce fut comme ça que je passais jusqu'à 2 heures du matin à parler à mon inconnu via message. J'avais appris qu'il avait 17 ans, que son anniversaire était bientôt mais il n'avait pas voulu me dire quand. Que je lui avais taper dans l'œil, il n'y pas si longtemps que ça et qu'il voulait me connaitre plus que de savoir que je faisais de la danse depuis mes 6 ans.

Je lui en appris sur moi, mais en cherchant je ne trouvais pas ma vie assez passionnante pour pouvoir lui parler. Je lui disais alors que je faisais de la danse depuis que j'avais 6 ans, encore une fois, que je mangeais bio pour garder la ligne, pour la danse et non pas pour plaire au garçon. Que j'avais un copain depuis un jour et que j'avais une amie et un ami. Que pouvais-je lui dire de plus? Je n'aimais pas parler de moi.

Il me remercia vers 2heures du matin en me disant qu'il avait passer une agréable soirée, il écrivait bien et j'aimais ça chez un garçon. Il me souhaitait une bonne nuit aussi, que je ne pense pas trop à lui et il avait ajouter qu'il riait même si je suis sur qu'il espérait que je pense à lui, que je me pose des tas de questions sur lui. Et il me disait à demain, comme si on allait se voir demain. Lui oui, mais moi non et j'étais plutôt anxieuse de savoir qui c'était, car je me confiais un peu à lui aussi, malgré que mes confidences n'étaient pas de grande utilité pour lui.

Je ne savais pas ou allait me mener cette histoire de message, surement a une nouvelle amitié vu que je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de Jared. Enfin non, non pas Jared, de qu'est ce que je raconte? Jared c'était du passer. Jared s'était juste qu'un béguin qui avait durer trop de temps sans me faire remarquer. Je commençais à être amoureuse de **lui. **_Encore fallait-il savoir ce que représentait ce ''Lui''.**  
**_

* * *

_Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? Est ce que vous aimez le couple Kim/David? Je me doute que vous vous rejouissez du rapprochement de Kim/Jared! (Cela devrait être dans le prochain chapitre! (normalement))  
Et ce ''lui'' c'est qui? Jared ou David? ;)  
_

_Laissez moi vos reviews, j'adore les lire! A bientôt  
_

_xoxo  
_


	10. Chapitre 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il est assez court mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long :) A vos lectures! Et merci pour vos reviews/views!

* * *

_Point de vue Jared._

Des heures étaient passés, des joues même et je crois bien que ça finissait en semaines. Cela faisait des semaines que je voyais la femme que j'aime, enfin la jeune fille que j'aime regarder un autre avec amour. On se parle toujours via message mais c'est différent, j'aimerai être celui à qui elle sourit, j'aimerai être la personne avec qui elle danse. Mais est ce que je n'ai pas déjà eu cette chance et que je l'ai laissé filé? Je pense que oui, le seul fautif de mon malheur c'était moi et pas elle.

C'était dans cette pensée que je me levais aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui, pas pour moi mais pour elle. Elle passait son concours avec son cher et tendre, mon poing se serrait rien qu'imaginer ses lèvres contre les siennes. J'allais prendre une douche pour me calmer, je ne devais pas m'énerver ainsi à tout bout de champ et puis c'est son bonheur qui comptait? Mais pourtant, je n'étais pas totalement convaincu de son bonheur à elle, et ce comme ça que je passais mon temps sous la douche. Dix minutes à pensés à elle et son bonheur et cinq minutes à me laver. Je finissais par sortir et m'apprêter, elle n'était surement pas au courant que je venais et je ne lui disais pas car elle me chercherait surement dans la salle et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que c'est moi, son inconnu, du moins pour l'instant. Oui je me l'avouais à moi même j'avais une peur bleu qu'elle me rejette lorsqu'elle saurait que c'est avec moi qu'elle parle par message du matin au soir.

Je me sentais toujours à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, c'est pour ca que j'adorais trainer avec mes frères, en short et en torse nu, sans aucunes couches sur moi qui me donnait encore plus chaud. Je mis un t-shirt en col ''v'' et un jeans. J'avais toujours été comme ça, à bien me préparer et à être très présentable, avant c'était pour séduire les filles maintenant c'était pour la séduire elle. Je regardais l'heure et partis jusqu'à ma voiture pour démarrer en direction de Seattles ou ce passait le concours. Je me sentais nerveux et anxieux et je compris vite que ce n'était pas moi qui ressentait ça mais elle et moi je ressentais tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, enfin presque tout.

Après deux bonnes heures de route, je fis enfin arriver là bas ou je me garais sur le parking pour accéder à la grande salle. J'allais me mettre dans les gradins ou j'essayais de regarder partout après elle, d'après le battement de son coeur, je savais qu'elle était tout près. Je la vis entrer, elle était si belle. Ses cheveux attachés en arrière pour former un chignon parfait, impeccable et puis le maquillage sur ses yeux, très artistique et ensuite sa tenue qui lui collait au corps. Elle était tout simplement divine. Je la regardais s'échauffer, je pouvais comprendre et savoir à quelle point elle était stressée. Elle était numéro 4 et je du me forcer à regarder les autres concurrent, même si je ne l'avais vu danser rien qu'une fois, je savais que c'était elle la meilleure. J'applaudissais quand ce fut à elle, oui je rapporte tout à elle, même si elle avait un partenaire, c'était elle et pas eux.

J'observais sa technique, ils avaient mélanger le classique et le moderne et j'aurais tellement aimer être à la place de David sur ce coup, c'était très sensuel, et ils ne manquèrent aucun pas. Je souriais encore une fois à la fin pour l'applaudir et elle fut beaucoup applaudie, normal c'était ma Kim la meilleure. Je regardais et j'entendais les jurys discutés et un grand sourire arrivait sur mon visage, j'avais entendu le nom du gagnant et vous auriez deviner pourquoi je souriais comme ça. Kim remportait la première place et je la vu stupéfaite, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, et c'était dommage car c'était une grande danseuse, elle se jetait dans les bras de son...copain en l'embrassant, je détournais mon regard pour voir une jeune fille plus loin me sourire mais je ne répondis même pas, je n'étais plus le même, avant je lui aurai souris et j'aurais été lui parler, je lui aurais sortis des phrases bidons puis on l'aurait fait dans ma voiture mais c'était plus ce que j'avais envie, moi c'était elle que je voulais et pas une autre.

Satisfait qu'elle avait gagné, je remontais dans ma voiture ou je les voyais ressortir par derrière tout content et je l'entendis dire que il voulait organiser une fête pour fêter ça. Je ne serais pas inviter bien évidemment mais j'avais envie de garder mes yeux sur elle et la surveiller mais je savais que c'était impossible, ils s'embrassaient encore un moment ou ils repartaient ensuite. Je posais ma tête sur le volant avant de démarrer quelques minutes plus tard et de me reprendre. Aujourd'hui j'avais un souper chez Emily avec les autres loups mais j'avais pas la tête à faire la fête et rigoler. Le retour fut tout aussi long que l'allée et je passais devant chez David en regardant après Kim mais je ne vis rien et me résignait à rentrer chez moi me changer pour aller chez Emily et Sam.

* * *

La soirée c'était bien passer, j'avais juste manger et Paul m'avait ennuyer toute la soirée sur le fait que j'étais tout mou et Sam l'engueulait en lui disant de ne pas parler sans savoir et je me rappellerai toujours de ses mots, à Paul.

_''Je préférais encore me faire déchiqueter par un vampire que d'être sous l'emprise d'une nana.'' _

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois, j'aimerai bien le voir si il s'imprègne lui, ça m'étonnerai qu'il dise encore ça mais pour lui ca ira tout seul alors que pour moi, on aurait dit qu'on s'acharnait sur moi parce que je ne l'avais jamais remarquer avant. Je m'étais changer et quand je dis changer, je ne parle pas de mes vêtements mais de ma peau. J'étais en loup près de chez elle et j'attendais qu'elle revienne pour la surveiller et savoir si elle passerait une bonne nuit.

Mais cela ne se passait pas comme ca, je relevais la tête lorsque je l'entendis rentrer et son coeur qui battait très rapidement et elle avait des sanglots qui la secouait. J'émie un petit bruit comme si j'étais bouleversé et je l'entendais monter dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passer avec David pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. Je devais le savoir et je me transformais en mettant mes habits pour retourner chez moi et prendre mon téléphone comme si de rien n'était je lui envoyais un message et attendais en tournant en rond. Elle ne me répondit pas et cela me stressait, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas débarquer chez elle, elle me prendrait pour un fou.

Ils n'avaient pas rompus, je le savais parce que je les avais vu ensemble lundi matin arriver main dans la main mais j'avais lu quand même une once de tristesse dans les yeux de Kim et je détestais ça. Je les observais tout le temps, il m'avait pris ma place en histoire alors je ne savais jamais être près d'elle.

* * *

Ce fut bizarre parce que je ne reconnaissais plus Kim, cela faisait presque trois mois maintenant qu'elle était avec ce mec et j'avais l'impression que la flamme en elle s'éteignait. Son sourire me manquait, il n'ornait plus ses lèvres et pourtant elle était toujours avec lui et je ne le compris pas. Je remarquais que maintenant, elle avait toujours la tête baisser à regarder ses pieds dans les couloirs, elle rejoignait toujours David à la même heure et je les entendais se disputer, j'avais vraiment un mauvais présentement. Je soupirais longuement en rejoignant Sam chez lui, je lui faisais part de mes inquiétudes, ils n'avaient plus l'air si amoureux et Kim maigrissait à vue d'oeil et elle était cernée. En sport, elle était toujours en manche longue, je voulais savoir ce qu'il lui faisait, parce que je le sentais mal. J'avais essayer via des messages de savoir mais elle me répondait que tout allait bien et je savais qu'elle me mentait.

Alors que je passais la journée chez Sam, nous avions patrouiller plus tôt, je lui disais encore une fois à quel point j'étais perturbé par ce changement d'attitude, il me disait qu'ils avaient surement quelques problèmes de couples mais que je ne devais pas trop m'inquiéter, il était marrant celui là de me dire ça, je deviendrais fou si je savais qu'il lui faisait du mal. Je regardais mon téléphone, je n'avais rien reçu depuis trois jours.

Je lui composais un message alors, j'effaçais plusieurs fois parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'y allais franco alors.

_''Tu me manques un peu, j'espère qu'un jour tu me diras ce qu'il se passe et que je pourrais t'aider.''_

Est ce que je venais vraiment de dire à une fille ''Tu me manques''? Je ne l'avais jamais dis a personne mais elle me manquait, j'avais choisi d'avoir ce contact avec elle et lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas avoir celui ci, elle me manquait vraiment. Sam me disait qu'il essayerait de se renseigner sur lui mais que c'était surement juste rien qu'une petite tension de couple.

Je détestais ce mot ''couple'' parce que c'était avec moi qu'elle devait l'être mais elle ne savait même pas que je m'intéressais à elle. Je repartais de chez eux vers 21 heures, elle ne m'avait pas répondu mais je m'en doutais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, je le ressentais c'était tout.

Encore une autre journée de cours, j'en avais marre surtout que j'étais loin d'elle en classe, allais reprends toi Jared, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre et je devais tout faire pour la conquérir mais elle ne me regardait pas alors cela allait être dur. Je le regardais s'assoir a ses côtés ou elle regardait son bureau comme si elle avait peur de quelques choses ou comme si elle ne pouvait pas regarder les autres. Je fronçais les sourcils en passant à côté d'elle ou je respirais son odeur et j'allais m'assoir plus loin, je ne savais pas si c'était moi mais j'avais entendu son cœur rater sur les battements. Je souriais pour moi même en suivant le cours mais elle disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et sortait alors que le cours allait finir et elle sortait en allant jusqu'au toilette à ce que j'entendais. Je stressais dans mon coin, et puis j'imaginais des choses, elle était peut être enceinte...Oh mon dieu elle était surement enceinte, elle était pale, elle était comme gêner, elle sortait du cours. Je sortais à la sonnerie ou je voyais David aller autre part que chercher après sa ''chérie''. Ma tête allait exploser avec toutes ces informations. Je vis Joanna rentrer dans les toilettes et puis David, il allait surement chercher après elle, je restais dans le coin à regarder ce qu'il se passait après 10 minutes je me dirigeais les toilettes mais elle sortit presque en courant en me fonçant dedans ou j'essayais de la retenir mais elle ne m'avait même pas regarder, maintenant j'étais à présent sur que quelque chose n'allait pas, je tremblais un peu et je partais du lycée pour aller chez Sam et me calmer j'étais tellement mal et je savais que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait ici. Je fis par à Sam de mon hypothèse, qu'elle soit enceinte mais il me disait que non, ça m'étonnerai mais je ne savais plus quoi penser jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message de Kim, je l'ouvrais assez stresser, je l'avais partir en pleurant alors.

_**''Au secours'' **_

C'était tout ce que renfermait le message, je commençais à paniquer et même si Sam me retenait, mon empreinte avait besoin de moi et je courais rapidement vers chez elle.

* * *

ALORS?!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Kim est elle enceinte?

Que ce passe il avec David?

Est ce que vous aimez la réaction de Jared?

Est ce que Kim est en dangée? ''Au secours'' mais qu'est ce qu'il peut lui arriver!

Dites moi tout :D J'attends vos reviews! Bisous bisous!


End file.
